Attack on Eren
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Ihmiskunta on saanut tietää Erenin kyvystä muuttua titaaniksi, ja peloissaan monet haluavat hänestä eroon. On kuitenkin myös joku, joka on hänen puolellaan... LevixEren shounen-ai. Varoitukset ensimmäisessä osassa.
1. Vangittu

**A/N** : Yo! Long time no see! Olen jälleen saanut vähän enemmän aikaa kirjoittamiseen ja uusia ideoitakin tulee tasaisesti. Vielä kun saisin pistettyä kaikki ideani alulle…

Fullmetal Alchemist jatkaa suosikkisarjanani edelleen ja RoyxEd-aiheisia ficcejä tulee varmaankin lisää jossain vaiheessa, jatkan myös edellisiä kunhan saan inspiraation. (Jos niitä nyt joku lukee? :D) Kumminkin! Nykyään olen hurahtanut myös tähän Attack on Titan-villitykseen ja sen mukana luonnollisestikin LevixEreniin.

Tässä siis ensimmäinen fanfictionini kyseisellä parituksella, höysteenä vähän ErwinxLeviä mahdollisesti jossain vaiheessa… Vai eikö? Siihen, kuten kaikkeen, voitte vaikuttaa kommentoimalla. ;) Ja vielä sellainen juttu, että vaikka seurailen näissä ensimmäisissä osissa pitkälti AOT:n juonikuvioita, en yritä kopioida niitä sen kummemmin. Tässä versiossa Eren on siis muuttunut titaaniksi kerran, mutta ei ole siirtänyt sitä kiveä (spoileri?) tai muutenkaan tehnyt muuttumistaan tarkoituksella.N

Nyt asiaan!

 **Varoitukset:** Kiroilu, väkivalta ja shounen-ai nyt ainakin aluksi

En omista Attack on Titania!

* * *

Eren tuijotti puoliksi ummistettujen silmäluomiensa lomasta sellin kattoa. Se oli ollut pitkälti hänen ainoa ajanvietteensä viimeisen vuorokauden ajan. Vuorokauden, jonka ajan hän oli maannut hämärän sellin sängyllä kahlittuna ranteistaan sen päätyyn.

Ja miksi? Koska ihmiset pelkäsivät häntä. Eren oli vain halunnut tuhota jokaisen titaanin. Hän oli toivonut kykynsä auttavan häntä ja koko ihmiskuntaa tavoitteessaan, mutta sen sijaan kyvystä hämmentyneet ihmiset olivat uhanneet oikeudessa jopa tappaa hänet.

Erenin täytyi myöntää, ettei hän itsekään ollut ihan varma mitä silloin tapahtui. Silloin, kun hän oli kyennyt muuttumaan itse valtavaksi titaaniksi ja lyönyt kykynsä avulla useita muita saman näköisiä hirviöitä. Hän ei ollut hallinnut sitä tietoisesti, mutta ei ollut myöskään satuttanut ihmisiä muuttumisensa aikana. Olisiko hän voinut tehdä niin? Oliko vain sattumaa, ettei hän hyökännyt ystäviensä kimppuun? No, joka tapauksessa ihmiset pitivät häntä nyt vain samanlaisena titaanina kuin ne muutkin.

Hirviönä.

Mutta vaikka jotkut olivat Erenin kyvyn paljastuessa olleet varmoja siitä, että hän olisi vaarallinen ja seuraava suuri uhka ihmiskunnalle, olivat muutamat harvat ihmiset silti uskoneet häneen. He eivät olleet missään vaiheessa pelänneet kylliksi jättääkseen hämet oman onnensa nojaan, vaikka poika oli muuttunut titaaniksi ystäviensä silmien edessä. Ainakin Mikasalla olisi ollut erityisen hyvä syy siihen. Oikeudessa tyttö oli vahvistanut, että Eren oli tiedostamattaan hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa titaanimuodossaan ja vaikka hän oli päässyt pakoon, olisi Eren periaatteessa voinut jopa tappaa hänet.

Luonnollisestikaan tämä tieto ei ollut ilahduttanut sitä osapuolta, joka halusi eliminoida Erenin. He vetosivat kohtaukseen oikeudenkäynnin aikana yhä uudelleen ja jonkin aikaa oli näyttänyt jo siltä, että tuomarin kanta kallistuisi heidän puolelleen. Vaikka poika oli luonnollisestikin ollut peloissaan oikeudessa, oli hänen päällimmäinen tunteensa siltikin koko ajan ollut puhdas viha. Sitä tuntui vain ruokkivan se, kun ihmiset yhtäkkiä alkoivat syyttää Mikasaa hänen teoistaan. Mutta vaikka Mikasa ja Armin olivat takuulla itsekin olleet melkoisen tunnemyrskyn vallassa, olivat he koko oikeudenkäynnin ajan pitäneet Erenin puolia parhaansa mukaan.

Hän hymyili väsyneesti itsekseen. Hänellä todella oli hyviä ystäviä ympärillään.

Hetken oli kuitenkin näyttänyt siltä, ettei edes Mikasan ja Arminin tuki olisi ollut tarpeeksi pelastamaan Ereniä pelokkaalta väkijoukolta. Hänestä todella haluttiin eroon. Juuri kun hän oli nähnyt kauhukuvissaan itsensä tapettavan joko tästä syystä tai tutkimuksia varten, oli ihmisten seasta astunut esiin lyhyehkö tummahiuksinen mies, joka myöhemmin osoittautui mahdollisesti jopa hänen henkensä pelastajaksi.

Sillä hetkellä kun joku väkijoukosta kohotti aseen piippunsa kohti salkoon kahlittua Ereniä, mies astui esiin.

Aivan ensin tämän tyypin kohdatessaan Eren ei ollut varma, kuolisiko piestynä saliin muiden edessä vai vasta myöhemmin ihmisjoukon teloittaessa hänet. Tyrmäävän kova potku osui häntä suoraan kasvoihin ja hän kuuli kilahduksen suustaan lentäneen poskihampaansa osuessa lattiaan. Kun hän kääntyi katsomaan pahoinpitelijäänsä, mies potkaisi uudelleen. Isku tyhjensi Ereni keuhkot miltei kokonaan ilmasta, ja hän haukkoi tuskaisena henkeään yrittäessään toipua iskusta.

 _Mitä helvettiä?_

"Tämä on vain minun mielipiteeni, mutta uskon kivun olevan paras koulutusväline," hän kuuli miehen lausuvan kylmän rauhallisesti tämän pitäessä taukoa hänen pieksämisestään. "Sinua ei tarvitse sivistää sanoin. Tarvitset koulutusta. Olethan jo vajonnut tarpeeksi alas ollaksesi tällä tavalla potkittavissa."

Kuin sanojensa todisteeksi mies oli jatkanut pojan riepottelua vielä tovin, ennen kuin yleinen keskustelu salissa eteni viimein Erenin kohtaloon. Survey Corpsien edustajat olivat puoltaneet Erenin jättämistä henkiin ja saivat lopulta tuomarin vakuuttumaan siitä, ettei hän olisi ihmisille välittömästi vaarallinen.

Viimeinen päätös oli, että hänet jätettäisiin henkiin ja tämä Leviksi kutsuttu mies laiteittaisiin "katsomaan hänen peräänsä."

* * *

Ja tässä Eren oli. Sellin sängyssä sotilaspoliisimiehen vartioimana ja varmuuden vuoksi vielä kahlittuna, jälleen kerran. Olihan hän ollut tässä myös ennen tuomarin eteen astumistaan, joten ainakaan tilanne ei ollut uusi. Yhtään miellyttävämmäksi fakta ei kuitenkaan hänen oloaan tehnyt.

Hänen ensivaikutelmansa Levistä ei ollut kovin lupaava, olkoonkin, että mies oli osaltaan pelastanut hänen henkensä. Nyt hän olisi miehen armoilla kuka tietää kuinka pitkään. Entä jos Levi päättäisi, että Eren on sittenkin vaarallinen tai hän kyllästyisi katsomaan pojan perään?

Niin ei saisi tapahtua. Erenin _täytyi_ tappaa titaanit.

Vaikka mies uskoisikin hänen kykynsä olevan hyödyksi, entä sitten? Erenin irronnut poskihammas oli jo kasvanut takaisin, mutta joka paikkaa särki ja kolotti yhä pieksämisen jäljiltä. Levihän oli sanonut jotain kivusta ja kouluttamisesta, eikä Eren ollut varma, halusiko tietää enempää miehen opetusmetodeista. Mutta mikäli kapteeni tosiaan jäisi hänen 'huoltajansa' asemaan pidemmäksikin aikaa, hän todennäköisesti tulisi toteuttamaan periaatteitaan myös käytännössä.

Yhtäkkiä sellin jäätävän hiljaisuuden rikkoi vaimea askelien ääni, kun joku laskeutui portaita alas. Erenin ketjut oli laitettu niin tiukalle, ettei hän voinut nousta istumaan tulijaa nähdäkseen, mutta saattoi jo arvata kuka tulija oli. Takuulla ainoa henkilö, joka häntä tähän asti oli sellissä käynyt tapaamassa.

"Hyvää iltapäivää," ylipirteä ääni huikkasi selliä vartioivalle miehelle.

Jep, Eren oli arvannut oikein. Kukaan muu ei hihkunut tuolla tavalla.

"Päästäisitkö minut sisään? Haluan katsoa mitä hänelle kuuluu", Hanji Zoe jatkoi. Eren nosti hieman päätään ja näki naisen innosta kiiluvien silmien tuijottavan kaltereiden lävitse suoraan häneen.

"E-Enpä tiedä…" ovea vartioiva mies mutisi raapien niskaansa. "Kapteeni sanoi, että vain hänet itsensä saa päästää kosketuksiin ihmistitaanin kanssa."

"No mutta eihän hän nyt ole mikään titaani," Hanji sanoi irrottamatta katsettaan Erenistä "ja sitä paitsi enhän minä häneen ole koskemassakaan."

 _Etpä…_ Eren ajatteli antaen päänsä pudota vapaasti takaisin tyynylle. Jos nainen ei saanut hänen päätään pyörälle kysymyksillään, hän ainakin tökki Ereniä jonkinlaisella neulalla tai jotain vastaavaa. Varmaa kuitenkin oli, ettei hän pääsisi tästäkään Hanjin tapaamisesta helpolla.

"No tuota…" hän kuuli ovivartijan empivän.

Seuraavaksi kuuluvasta kilinästä Eren saattoi kuitenkin päätellä, että Hanji oli jotakuinkin siepannut avaimen vartijalta ja survoi sitä nyt lukkoon päästäkseen sisään.

"Hei Eren! Miten voit? Sattuuko sinuun? Mihin koskee?" Nainen aloitti normaalin tenttaamisensa jo ennen kuin oli päässyt toiselle puolelle. Kuului pamahdus hänen sulkiessaan kalterioven perässään ennen kuin hän siirtyi muutamalla harppauksella pojan luokse. "Eihän sinulta ole murtunut mitään? Voitko kuvailla kipua? Millaista se on?" hän jatkoi samaan hengenvetoon.

Eren huokaisi uupuneesti. Naisen tutkimukset olivat toki mielenkiintoisia ja jos niiden avulla todella voitaisiin ratkaista keino lyödä titaanit, hän kuuntelisi niitä vaikka päiväkausia. Toistaiseksi edistystä ei kuitenkaan ollut tapahtunut, jonka lisäksi Hanjin jatkuva intoilu tässä tilanteessa lähinnä rasitti häntä. Muutama sotilas oli aiemmin varoittanut häntä puhumasta naiselle liikaa, koska innostuessaan tämä olisi kuulemma sietämätön. Ja ehdoton sääntö numero yksi oli, ettei Hanjilta kannattanut missään tilanteessa kysyä mitään.

"Ihan itsesi takia," olivat miehet silloin sanoneet. Nykyään Eren tosiaan ymmärsi, miksi.

"Voin jo paremmin," hän vastasi lyhyesti katsomatta vieressään seisovaa naista silmiin.

Lyhyt vastaus ei Hanjin mielenkiintoa laannuttanut. Hän vetäisi takanaan olleen tuolin sängyn viereen ja istui sille nojautuen innokkaasti eteenpäin. Koko naisen olemus oli lapsekkaan riemastunut. Hän oli kuin pikkutyttö, joka odotti saavansa joululahjansa.

Ruskeat silmät loistaen Hanji skannasi katseellaan Erenin käsivarsia.

"Sinulla ei ole enää yhtään mustelmia, tiesitkös? Kykysi parantaa saamiasi vammoja todella toimii!" hän sanoi tarttuen pojan valkoisen t-paidan hihaan. "Voinko nostaa tätä?" hän kysyi käärien hihaa ylöspäin odottamatta vastausta. Eren katsoi häntä väsyneesti jaksamatta reagoida sen kummemmin. Hän oli jo ollut tutkimusten kohteena kerran jos toisenkin, joten tämä ei tosiaan ollut mitään uutta.

"Täälläkään ei ole ensimmäistäkään ruhjetta. Levi oli aika kova sinulle, mutta silti olet näin hyvässä kunnossa!" nainen hihkui tutkien pojan käsivartta ja olkapäätä. "Ei pienintäkään mustelmaa."

"Hei! Te siellä!" selliä vartioiva sotilaspoliisi huikkasi oven toiselta puolelta. "Olisitteko hyvä, ettekä koskisi…"

"Joo joo!" Hanji huusi takaisin kääntämättä katsettaan mieheen päin. "Olen ihan kohta valmis!"

Eren pystyi miltei kuulemaan vartijan pyöräyttävän silmiään. Mies ei kuitenkaan enää huutanut mitään, ja sellin hiljaisuuden rikkoi ainoastaan Hanjin mutina tämän tutkiessa Ereniä. Ilmeisesti sotilaspoliisikin oli jo tajunnut, että tässä tapauksessa olisi turha edes yrittää. Kun Hanji oli inspiraationsa äärellä, häntä ei pystynyt pysäyttämään.

"Voinko katsoa vatsaasi? Sait siihen muutaman kunnon tällin tänään," Nainen kysyi kiinnittäen hänen huomionsa takaisin itseensä.

"Joo…" Eren mutisi kääntäen päänsä sivulle. Hanji päästi äänettömän riemunkiljahduksen ja kiskaisi melko rivakalla otteella Erenin t-paitaa ylöspäin. Sellin viileä ilma tuntui inhottavalta pojan paljasta vatsaa vasten, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Hänen olonsa oli kertakaikkisen väsynyt ja kyllästynyt, eikä hän varmaan olisi reagoinut vaikka Hanji olisi pudottanut hänet sängyltä.

Nainen huokaisi ihastuneena jälleen kerran nähdessään Erenin vahingoittumattoman ihon. "Uskomatonta," hän intoili valmiina kysymään pojalta jälleen jotain.

"Niin tosiaan on. Sinä leikit minun valvontani alla olevan penskan kanssa," tympääntynyt ääni sanoi ovelta.

Hanji hätkähti kääntäen katseensa poispäin Erenistä.

"Ja sinä," sama ääni jatkoi ilmeisesti puhuen ovivartijalle, "päästät hänet tekemään niin."

"M-Mutta Kapteeni…" mies kuulosti hätääntyneeltä. "Minä…"

Eren kurkotti kaulaansa nähdäkseen ovella Levin, joka nosti äänettömästi kätensä pystyyn saaden vartijan vaikenemaan. Sitten hän kaivoi taskustaan avaimen, avasi oven ja astui selliin. Eren vavahti hieman nähdessään jälleen pahoinpitelijänsä, mutta Hanji näytti ennemmin pettyneeltä kuin pelokkaalta.

"Ääh Levi… Minä oikeasti tarvitsen näitä tietoja hänestä."

"Minä en tarvitse sinua täällä," mies vastasi kylmän rauhallisesti kävellen heidän luokseen. "Ja miksi hitossa riisut alaistani?" hän jatkoi huomatessaan pojan ylös käärityn paidanhelman ja hihan.

Hanji näytti loukkaantuneelta. "En riisu, vaan tutkin."

Kapteeni käänsi viimein katseensa Ereniin, joka jähmettyi välittömästi. "Eikö sinun tule kylmä," Levi ennemmin totesi kuin kysyi kurottaen kätensä häntä kohti. Poika sulki vaistomaisesti silmänsä valmiina vastaanottamaan lyönnin, mutta sen sijaan Levi tarttui hänen paitansa helmaan vetäisten sen ripeällä otteella alas.

"Noin on parempi."

Eren ei tiennyt mitä hänen olisi kuulunut sanoa. Kiittää miestä? Olla hiljaa?

"Voisitko nyt poistua? En halua, että kukaan on tekemisissä penikan kanssa ennen kuin tiedämme hänestä enemmän," Levi sanoi Hanjille rauhallisella, matalalla äänellään.

Eren oli juuri halunnut naisesta eroon, mutta juuri nyt hän toivoi salaa Hanjin vastustavan ajatusta. Hän ei ollut varma, halusiko jäädä kahden tuon miehen kanssa. Ties vaikka hän saisi turpaansa uudemman kerran.

Hanjin tutkimuksetkin olivat pientä siihen riepotteluun verrattuna.

Erenin pettymykseksi nainen kuitenkin nousi hieman vastahakoisesti tuoliltaan. "No hyvä on. Mutta ilmoita minulle heti kun voin tutustua häneen tarkemmin," Hanji sanoi kääntyen ovelle. "Ja pyydän, Levi, älä ole hänelle liian raju."

Levi ei reagoinut tähän, vaan katsoi ääneti kun nainen poistui ovesta ja katosi näkyvistä.

* * *

Sellissä oli jälleen hetken hiljaista. Eren liikehti hieman levottomasti sängyssään. Metalliset kahleet hiersivät hänen ranteitaan ikävästi, eikä Levin läsnäolo suoranaisesti parantanut hänen oloaan. Hän ei ehkä halunnut tietää, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

"Kerrohan," Levi aloitti yhtäkkiä saaden Erenin säpsähtämään. Mies istui sängyn viereen tyhjäksi jääneelle tuolille ja katsoi suoraan pojan pelokkaisiin, vihreisiin silmiin. "Vihaatko sinä minua?"

Hetken hän vain tuijotti miestä takaisin. Kysymys oli hieman ylättävä.

"Ööh... En. Ymmärrän, että se oli välttämätöntä," Eren sanoi hieman hermostuneesti keksimättä muutakaan vastausta.

"Hyvä," Levi vastasi hyväksyvästi nojautuen puisen tuolin selkänojaa vasten. "Jos teet tästä eteenpäin kaiken mitä sanon, etkä muutu titaaniksi ellen käske, minun ei ehkä tarvitse tehdä sitä enää uudestaan."

Siis _"ehkä uudestaan"_? Eren käänsi katseensa seinään. Hienoa, tämä kuulostikin todella lupaavalta.

"Nimeni on tosiaan Levi, kuten oletkin jo kuullut. Mutta sanot minua kapteeniksi."

"Ky-kyllä… Kapteeni." Eren vastasi yrittäen vahvistaa tärisevää ääntään. Hitto, hän kuulosti ihan pelokkaalta pikkulapselta.

Mies ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt kiinnittävän asiaan juurikaan huomiota, vaan jatkoi asiaansa: "En usko, että sinulle täytyy erikseen kertoa joidenkin ihmisten haluavan sinut hengiltä. Olet täällä osittain siksi. Erwin, komentaja jonka näit oikeudessa, uskoo kanssani mahdollisuuksiisi auttaa ihmiskuntaa tulevaisuudessa. Me haluamme pitää sinut hengissä mutta se ei ehkä onnistu, jos kuljeksit kaduilla vapaana."

"Tarkoittaako tämä, että joudun jäämään tänne?" Eren ei malttanut olla kysymättä. "…kapteeni," hän lisäsi.

"Toistaiseksi kyllä," Levi vastasi kummemmin kaunistelematta. "Sen lisäksi, että minun täytyy yrittää pitää sinut hengissä, minut on myös nimitetty huoltajaksesi. Jos päätätkin muuttua titaaniksi ja syöt ihmisiä, olen siitä vastuussa. Siksi aion pitää sinua tarkasti silmällä."

Eren voihkaisi tuskallisesti hiljaa mielessään. "Voinko sentään nähdä Mikasan ja Arminin?"

"Et vielä," Levi sanoi nojautuen takaisin eteenpäin. "Toistaiseksi en halua kontaktiin kanssasi itseni lisäksi kuin Erwinin."

"Mutta en minä nyt ole muuttumassa titaaniksi," Eren yritti arvaten kyllä samalla, ettei hänen pointtiaan otettaisi huomioon. Eikä hän itseasiassa ollut ihan varma asiasta itsekään. Eihän hän oikeastaan tiennyt vielä mitään kykynsä mahdollisuuksista.

"Ehkä et, mutta emme tiedä sitä vielä," Levi vastasi nousten tuolilta ja kääntyi ovea kohti. "Tuon sinulle myöhemmin ruokaa ja voimme ehkä harkita noiden kahleiden irrottamista. Siihen asti joudut olemaan siinä," hän sanoi katsomatta enää Ereniin. "Palaan pian."

"Odota!"

Levi kääntyi. Erenin kahleet päästivät vaimean kilahduksen tämän korjatessa asentoaan sängyllä.

"V-Voitko sanoa Mikasalle ja Arminille, että olen ihan ok? He ovat varmaan huolissaan minusta ja..."

"Minä sanon," Levi sanoi kääntäen sitten jälleen selkänsä poistuakseen. Eren huokaisi hiljaa mielessään helpotuksesta. Hän ei siis pääsisi sellistä vielä hetkeen ulos, mutta ainakaan häntä ei tällä kertaa piesty. Aivan sellin ovella Levi kuitenkin pysähtyi ja katsoi vielä Ereniin päin.

"Äläkä turhaan murehdi liikoja, penska. Jos vain et itse aiheuta ongelmia, saamme sinut pidettyä turvassa."

* * *

 **Luzi:** Noh, kaiken pitää alkaa jostain vai mitä? Aloitan tässä varmaan (jo kesken olevien lisäksi) kirjoittamaan useampaa eri ficciä, joista jatkan vain niitä, joita tiedän ihmisten lukevan. Siispä kommentoikaa!


	2. Ensimmäinen aamiainen

**A/N** : Koska ensimmäinen osa on aina vähän... ensimmäinen osa, lisäilen toisen heti perään. Saa nähdä kuinka pitkiä osioita kirjoitan jatkossa, mutta ainakin tämän pitäisi olla hieman tuota ensimmäistä monisanaisempi.

Varsinaista shounen-aita en vielä(kään) teille tarjoile. :c Mutta tästä se lähtee etenemään! ^^

Kiitos kommentoijille & lukijoille ylipäätään!

~Luzi

* * *

Osa 2: Ensimmäinen aamiainen

"Vieläkö sinä nukut?"

Eren hätkähti hereille äänen kuultuaan. Hänen uniset silmänsä kohtasivat sellin hämärässä kajastuksessa Levin viileän, arvostelevan katseen. Unen rippeet varisivat nopeasti pojan silmistä kapteenin tuijotuksen alla ja hän potkaisi muutaman kerran jalallaan saadakseen peiton pois päältään.

"E-En enää, kapteeni."

"Hyvä."

Eren yritti venytellä, mutta sänkyjen päädyistä kuuluvat metallisen kalahdukset muistuttivat häntä jälleen siitä, että hän ei saisi käsiään vapaaksi niin tehdäkseen. Sellissä ei ollut ikkunoita, mutta kaltereiden toisella puolella näkyvä ylös vievä portaikko näytti hieman auringon valaisemalta. Sen yläpäässä olevan oven pienestä ikkunasta valo tulvi portaikkoon yltämättä kuitenkaan aivan selliin asti.

Jälleen yksi tällainen aamu. Muut olivat ulkona auringossa, Eren kahlittuna selliin kuin mikäkin rikollinen. Hän ei tiennyt paljonko kello oli, mutta valon määrästä hän saattoi päätellä auringon nousseen jo melko korkealle. Vaikka kapteeni pitäisikin hänelle kovaa kuria, oli hän ainakin antanut pojan levätä kunnolla.

Kovin kummoisia yöunia Eren ei ollut siltikään nukkunut, vaikka oli saanut olla rauhassa. Vähän väliä hän oli herännyt painajaisiin joissa hän muuttui hallitsemattomasti titaaniksi. Eren ei ollut hyökännyt sivullisten kimppuun tarkoituksella, mutta tallonut unessaan kuoliaaksi lukuisia ihmisiä taistellessaan titaanien kanssa. Hän oli katsonut kuinka hänen maahan paiskaamansa titaanien ruhot ja niiden osat rusensivat alleen kylien asukkaita ja kokonaisia taloja.

Niin ei saisi tapahtua, ja sitä paitsi kyllähän hän…

"No oletko sinä hereillä vai uneksitko vielä?" ärtyisä ääni tuhahti saaden Erenin heräämään ajatuksistaan.

Levi seisoi Erenin sängyn vierellä tuijottaen kylmällä katseellaan suoraan pojan silmiin. Mies oli jättänyt ruskean takkinsa sellin tuolin selkänojalle ja korjasi valkoisen paitansa kaulusta. Eren ei voinut olla huomaamatta sitä, kuinka siisti ja huoliteltu kapteeni aina oli: hänen vaatteensa olivat täysin tahrattomia ja huolellisesti silitettyjä, ja ruskeat nahkasaappaat oli kiillotettu vaivaa säästelemättä.

"Kyllä kapteeni," Eren vastasi hiljaisemmalla äänellä kuin oli tarkoittanut. Vaikka Levi oli eilen säästänyt hänet kaikelta siltä mihin Eren oli mielessään varautunut, ruskeatukkainen mies näytti nyt paljon tiukemmalta ja äkäisemmältä. Olikohan hän tehnyt jotain väärin?

Kapteeni ei sanonut enää mitään mutta vetäisi lattialta esiin tarjottimen, jolle asetetuilla lautasilla oli paistettuja munia, vettä ja muutama siivu leipää. Eren ei ollut varma siitä oliko ruoka tarkoitettu hänelle itselleen, mutta tunsi suunsa kostuvan näkyä katsellessaan. Hän ei edes muistanut milloin oli syönyt viimeksi muuta kuin perunoita tai niitä kuivuneita leipäsiivuja, joita he olivat muiden nuorten kanssa joko löytäneet tai pihistäneet jostakin.

"Kuten tiedät, ruokaa ei ole tuhlattavaksi, mutta toin sinulle sen verran kuin kykenin," Levi sanoi nostaen tarjottimen ensiksi omaan syliinsä. "Pystytkö istumaan?"

Eren vilkaisi sivusilmällä kahleitaan. Kun hänet ensimmäistä kertaa laitettiin sänkyyn kiinni, ketjut olivat olleet sen verran pitkät, että hän pystyi vaivatta istumaan ja syömään. Oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen joku vainoharhainen sotilaspoliisi oli kiristänyt ne niin tiukalle, ettei Eren voinut käytännössä tehdä muuta kuin liikutella kämmeniään. Hän pystyi nostamaan hieman yläruumistaan mutta ei todellakaan istumaan.

"En, kapteeni," hän vastasi toivoen, ettei Levi ainakaan päättäisi viedä ruokaa pois hänen vastauksensa johdosta.

Mies katsoi Ereniä hetken arvioivasti ennen kuin laski tarjottimen maahan. Sitten hän käveli sängyn toiselle puolelle ja tarttui pojan ranteessa olevaan metallikahleeseen. Erenin toivo heräsi. Aikoiko kapteeni päästää hänet irti?

"En aio vapauttaa sinua," Levi aloitti romuttaen heti Erenin pilvilinnat, "mutta löysään näitä sen verran, että pystyt istumaan."

"Ai… kiitos," Eren mutisi katsoen, kun kapteeni siirtyi toiselle puolelle ja teki samoin toiselle ketjulle. Vaikka hän ei vieläkään pääsisi kahleista, ainakin istuma-asento helpottaisi syömistä ja juomista. Sillä hetkellä sekin tuntui Erenistä jo melkoiselta edistykseltä kaiken sen selällään makoilun jälkeen.

Levi tarttui tuolin selkänojaan ja kiskaisi sen alleen nostaen sitten puisen tarjottimen uudelleen syliinsä.

"Nouse istumaan."

Sitä käskyä Erenin ei ollut vaikea noudattaa. Hän nousi venytellen varovasti selkäänsä jonka lihakset jatkuva makaaminen oli osittain jumittanut. Sitten hän yritti hieroa kipeytyneitä ranteitaan, mutta huomasi harmikseen ketjujen olevan edelleen liian lyhyet sellaiseen. Pojalta karkasi tahaton turhautumisen huokaus hänen alistuessaan jälleen kohtaloonsa ja laskiessaan kätensä rennoiksi.

 _Ei sitten._

Levi ei kiinnittänyt hänen pettymykseensä huomiota, vaan nosti tarjottimen varovasti pojan syliin. Turhautuneisuus kaikkosi hetkeksi Erenin mielestä paistettujen munien tuoksun osuessa hänen nenäänsä. Mistähän kapteeni munia oli saanut? Ja ennen kaikkea, mitenhän Erenin oli tarkoitus pystyä syömään ne?

Eren katsoi kun Levi kaatoi lasisesta kannusta vettä matalaan juomalasiin ja asetteli ruokailuvälineitä tarjottimelle. Mies ei näyttänyt vieläkään huomaavan hänen hankalaa tilannettaan, joten Eren katsoi asiakseen kysyä häneltä lisätietoja.

"Kapteeni?"

"Hm?"

"Miten minun on tarkoitus… T-Tarkoitan, minä en yletä vieläkään syömään…"

Levi ei katsonut häneen eikä keskeyttänyt tekemistään. Hän tutki katseellaan juuri järjestelemiään ruokailuvälineitä ja nosti sitten yhden haarukan pyöritellen sitä sormiensa välissä vastenmielisyyttä huokuva ilme kasvoillaan.

"M-Mikä hätänä?" Eren kysyi varovasti.

"Nämä on tiskattu huonosti," Levi vastasi ilmeisen ärtyneellä äänellä laskien haarukan sitten takaisin tarjottimelle. "Onneksi minä olen syönyt jo."

Erenin katse kiersi ruokailuvälineissä, mutta hän ei nähnyt niissä minkäänlaista likaa. Ei sillä, että se myöskään olisi ollut päällimmäinen asia hänen mielessään. Erenillä oli oikeasti nälkä ja ja jos kapteeni ei pian lopettaisi astioiden hypistelyä ja antaisi hänen syödä, hän varmaan muuttuisi titaaniksi jo pelkästä nälästä.

"En usko, että nämä kuitenkaan ovat liian likaisia sinulle. Jos kuitenkin saat vatsataudin ja laattaat sänkyysi, saat siivota itse."

Eren ei kuunnellut mutta alkoi todella hermostua ruuan tuoksuessa tarjottimella hänen ulottumattomissaan. Jos koko aamiainen olikin vain joku kapteenin koulutusmenetelmä? Jos hän pitäisi ruokaa Erenin naaman edessä ja lopulta söisikin sen itse?

Se olisi jo aika alhaista.

Eren yritti vetäistä toista kättään hieman alemmas toivoen, että ketju antaisi vähän periksi ja hän yltäisi ottamaan tarjottimelta jotain. Hän jäi kauas tavoitteestaan, mutta ainakin kahleiden päästämä kalahdus herätti viimein Levin, joka yhä vilkuili astioita nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ihmettelen itsekin, että löysäsin ketjujasi edes tuon verran. Älä siis kuvittele, että antaisin sinulle yhtään enempää liikkumavaraa," hän sanoi viileästi kohdaten Erenin katseellaan.

"E-En herra kapteeni," Eren sanoi nopeasti, "mutta m-miten minä syön?"

Levin naamalle ilmestyi miehen omalla mittapuulla hyvinkin yllättynyt, tympääntynyt ilme. Juuri sellainen, joka tuntui kysyvän Ereniltä; " _Oletko sinä aivan idiootti?"_

Eren nielaisi.

"Minä tietenkin syötän sinua, penikka. Mitä oikein kuvittelit?," mies vastasi kuin olisi iskenyt pöytään jonkun arkipäiväisen faktan. "Kuten sanoin, en löysää kahleitasi enempää."

"Ahaa…" Eren mutisi tuntien itsensä typeräksi. Niinpä tietenkin.

Viimein Levi otti aterimet käsiinsä ja leikkasi veitsellä palan irti yhdestä keitetystä munasta ja ojensi sitten haarukalla palan Erenin suun eteen.

"Syö."

Eren raotti varovasti huuliaan ja Levi työnsi haarukkaa vielä hieman lähemmäksi jolloin Eren sai napattua palan huulillaan suuhunsa.

Ruoka maistui taivaalliselta. Hän ei ollut muutenkaan syönyt aikoihin, mutta paistettuja munia hän ei muistanut saaneensa… no, _todella_ pitkään aikaan. Erenin täytyi pinnistellä pitääkseen naamansa peruslukemilla sillä hän ei tiennyt, olisiko Levi arvostanut liioitellun tyytyväistä hymyä hänen kasvoillaan.

Kapteenin saalistaessa toista palaa lautaselta haarukkaan Eren ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että mies oli edelleen melko kireän oloinen. Eihän kapteeni ainakaan tähän asti ollut koskaan näyttänyt erityisen hilpeältä, mutta nyt Levi oli jotenkin kuin… synkkä. Surullinen.

Vai olikohan mies mahdollisesti vain…

…nälkäinen?

Yhtäkkiä Erenin päähän pälkähti pelottava ajatus: Entä jos kapteeni ei ollutkaan syönyt itse vaikka sanoikin niin. Jos hän oli antamassa Erenille omankin annoksensa nyt kun Eren oli mahdollisesti tärkeä ihmiskunnan tulevaisuudelle? Annettiinko myös muiden ihmisten ruoka-annoksia hänelle? Jos hänet oli suunniteltu pidettävän erityisen hyvin ruokittuna, ettei hän muuttuisi titaaniksi ja söisi ruuan sijaan ihmisiä?

"Sanon sinulle jo tässä vaiheessa, että syöt kaiken. Minulle on samantekevää kuinka hyvin jaksat syödä, mutta sinä syöt kaiken joka tapauksessa. Olen saanut käskyn ruokkia sinua parhaani mukaan," mies sanoi rauhallisesti kuin lukien Erenin ajatukset.

"K-Keneltä?" Eren kysyi aavistellen, että hänen arvailunsa oli osunut oikeaan. Kysymyksen sivuuttaen Levi asetti uuden palan paistetun munan valkuaista Erenin huulille.

"Syö," hän komensi.

Eren totteli, mutta kysyi sitten uudestaan, tällä kertaa vielä suoremmin. "Komentaja Erwiniltäkö? Onko hän käskenyt sinun…"

"Edes Erwin ei määräile täällä yksin," Levi vastasi keskeyttäen Erenin samalla, kun otti palan leipää käteensä. "Eikä se oikeastaan kuulu sinulle paskaakaan."

Eren ei saanut tilaisuutta kysyä uudelleen, sillä Levi työnsi leipäpalan suunnilleen hänen suuhunsa asti.

"Älä kysele typeriä vaan syö."

Eren vetäisi vaistomaisesti päätään hieman taaksepäin, mutta puraisi sitten palasen irti leivästä. Kapteeni piti kärsivällisesti leipää hänen ulottuvillaan, kun Eren välillä pureskeli ja välillä nielaisi repäisten sitten hampaillaan uusia palasia suuhunsa.

Leipäkin oli todella hyvää. Se ei ollut kuivunut niin kuin yleensä lähes kaikki Erenin ja muiden nuorten käsiinsä haalimat viipaleet. Itseasiassa se oli melko tuoretta, varmasti jostain ylempien sotilashenkilöiden kätköstä haettua. Eren ei kuitenkaan voinut täysin nautiskella ateriastaan tietoisena siitä, että hän mahdollisesti söi jollekin toiselle tarkoitettua annosta. Niin ei voisi jatkua. Ei kovin pitkään.

* * *

Lopulta tarjottimella oli jäljellä vain vesilasi ja kaksi ohutta leivän siivua.

Syödessään Erenin mielessä oli jo käynyt ajatus, että oliko sillä oikeastaan väliä vaikka ruuat olisivatkin kapteenin. Jos tuo jääräpää ei suostuisi syömään, miksei hän voisi? Ehkei mies sitten vain ollut nälkäinen. Ja miksi se muutenkaan Erenille kuuluisi?

Ei. Hän ei vain voinut ajatella niin. Ei edes miehestä, joka oli piessyt hänet oikeussalissa hänen ystäviensä ja toisten ihmisten edessä. Levi oli kuitenkin osaltaan pelastanut hänen henkensä, ja nyt mies lisäksi mahdollisesti vaaransi omansa suojellessaan Ereniä vihaiselta väkijoukolta. Mistä hän edes tiesi, olivatko ruuat Levin vai jonkun täysin sivullisen henkilön?

"Etkö sinä voisi syödä loput?" Eren kysyi lopulta varovasti. Vaikka Levi hallitsi pokerinaamansa ihailtavan hyvin, oli tämän mahasta ruokailun aikana kuulunut murina paljastanut Erenille, ettei kapteeni oikeasti ollut syönyt niin hyvin kuin oli antanut ymmärtää.

"En. Ne on tarkoitettu sinulle," mies vastasi ottaen toisen palan käteensä ja työnsi sen pojan huulille. "Syö."

Eren käänsi kuitenkin uppiniskaisesti päätään estääkseen kapteenia työntämästä leipäsiivua hänen suuhunsa.

"Entä jos titaanit tunkeutuvat muurin läpi? Jos annatte sotilaiden ruokaa minulle, miten jaksatte taistella niitä vastaan? Etkö sinä ole sit…mpph!" Erenin lause keskeytyi Levin työnnettyä palan leipää hänen suuhunsa. Palanen oli melko pieni ja Eren nielaisi sen vaistomaisesti.

"Minä käskin sinun syödä." Kapteenin äänenvoimakkuus oli noussut jo hieman, mutta Erenin itsesuojeluvaisto oli heikompi kuin hänen myötätuntonsa.

Levi repäisi leivästä uuden palan valmiina syöttämään sen Erenille, mutta Eren käänsi jälleen päänsä toiseen suuntaan.

"Mitä muille jää ruuaksi, jos minä syön näin paljon?" Eren miltei huusi kysymyksensä riuhtoen kahleitaan yrittäessään välttää Levin tarjoaman ruuan.

"Se ole sinun asiasi," Levi ärähti tarttuen Ereniä leuasta pitääkseen pojan pään paikallaan, ja työnsi etusormellaan palan leipää tämän suuhun. "Pysy paikallasi!"

Eren yskäisi, mutta lopulta antautui ja nielaisi tämänkin palan. Levin valmistautuessa syöttämään hänelle seuraavan, Eren yritti vielä epätoivoisesti kiskoa käsiään vapaaksi ketjuista.

"En minä halua sinun ruokaasi!"

"En kysynyt mitä haluat. Tämä on käsky."

"S-Sinä siis myönnät, että tämä kaikki on armeijan sotilaiden varastosta?"

Levi pysähtyi hetkeksi.

Muutaman sekunnin Eren oli varma siitä, että mies aikoo potkaista häntä. Eren katsoi, kun Levi nousi mitään sanomatta ylös penkiltä tarjotin sylissään ja istui rauhallisesti hänen sänkynsä laidalle saaden pojan vaistomaisesti hinkkautumaan kauemmaksi. Sitten Levi laski tarjottimen tuolille kääntyen katsomaan Erenin silmiin.

"Käsky oli ruokkia sinua juuri tämän verran. Minun ei kuitenkaan tarvitse viedä ruokaa muilta armeijassa jos syöt minun annokseni," hän sanoi irrottamatta katsettaan sängyllä istuvasta pojasta.

Eren hätkähti. Hänen kävi kapteenia sääliksi, mutta ennen kaikkea hän oli vihainen.

"Millainen johtaja se Erwin on jos hän määrää teidät antamaan ruokanne minulle?!"

"Komentaja ei käskenyt minua antamaan omia annoksiani kenellekään. Käsky oli vain ottaa se jostain ja päätin toimia näin," Levi vastasi viileästi. "Ja sinä tottelet. Minä etsin ruokani muualta."

"Mutta…!"

"Kuuntele!" Levi sihahti äkkiä nojautuen uhkaavasti Ereniä kohti. Eren vaikeni ja tuijotti peloissaan miehen ärtyneitä kasvoja pystymättä pakenemaan mihinkään.

"Kun minä sanon, että pysyt täällä, sinä pysyt täällä. Kun minä sanon, että hyppäät ilmaan, sinä hyppäät ilmaan. Ja kun minä sanon, että syöt, sinä syöt," mies sanoi matalalla, hiljaisen uhkaavalla äänellä.

Eren puri huultaan. Hän tiesi, että nyt ei kannattanut väitellä asiasta jos halusi pitää hampaansa suussaan. Hän tottelisi kapteenia tämän kerran, mutta huomenna hän ei suostuisi syömään yksin kaikkea. Ehkä kapteenikin olisi silloin vähän paremmalla tuulella. Sitten hän voisi ehkä puhua miehelle järkeä.

* * *

Kun Eren oli syönyt loputkin ruuastaan, Levi laski tyhjien lautasten täyttämän tarjottimen takaisin tuolille. Sitten hän kävi kiristämässä Erenin kahleet sellaisiksi, kuin ne olivat olleet ennen ruokailua.

Eren kirosi hiljaa mielessään, muttei sanonut mitään. Hän ei voinut ymmärtää, mikseivät ketjut voisi olla edes sen verran löysemmällä, että hän kykenisi istumaan? Kenet se muka voisi vaarantaa? Sitä paitsi olihan sotilaspoliisi vartioimassa häntä vuorokauden ympäri silloinkin, kun kapteeni ei ollut paikalla.

Saatuaan ketjut kiristettyä mies otti tarjottimen tuolilta ja kääntyi vielä katsomaan Ereniä olkansa yli.

"Ehkä jonain päivänä saat hieman enemmän vapautta. Juuri nyt en kuitenkaan näe syytä suoda sitä sinulle," hän sanoi kääntyen sitten sellin ovelle. Eren kurkotteli nähdäkseen kuinka Levi sanoi jotain ovella vartioivalle sotilaspoliisille, mutta hän ei saanut selvää sanoista ja antoi päänsä lysähtää vapaasti takaisin tyynylle. Lopulta kauempaa kuuluva ulko-oven kolahdus paljasti Levin lähteneen pois.

Hyvä on, tänään hän ei siis pääsisi irti raudoistaan. Kapteenin eleistä päätellen sitä olisi aivan turha odottaa juuri nyt.

Mutta tulisihan huomenna jälleen uusi päivä. Ja Eren tekisi kaikkensa, että saisi ongittua kapteenilta edes vähän lisää tietoja meneillään olevasta tilanteesta.


	3. Rajamailla

**A/N:** Hei vaan itse kullekin ja hyvää joulua näin etukäteen! Tuskin ennen jouluaattoa tulen tätä ficciä päivittelemään, joten tämä toivottelu ei tule ainakaan pahemmin liian aikaisin. Olen keksinyt tämän tarinan tulevat juonikuviot mielessäni nyt jo melko pitkälle ja uskallan luvata, että mikäli lukijoita vain ilmaantuu, tulee osia olemaan vähintään 6-7, ehkä enemmänkin. It's up to you! Yritän myös kirjoittaa vastaavaisuudessa hieman pidempiä osia kuin nuo kaksi ensimmäistä, ihan jo siksi, että omasta mielestä on selkeämpää kun chaptereita on muutama pitkä, eikä kymmentätuhatta lyhyttä.

Nyt kuitenkin, jatketaan!

* * *

Osa 3: Rajamailla

Eren raotti silmiään ja huokaisi nähdessään tutun, kivenharmaan katon piirtyvän näkökenttäänsä. Hän ei ollutkaan vapaa kuten oli jo hetken kuvitellut.

Aamiaisen jälkeen Eren oli nukahtanut ja nähnyt kerrankin muitakin unia kuin niitä samoja, toistuvia painajaisiaan. Unessaan hän oli ollut Arminin ja Mikasan kanssa muurin ulkopuolella ihastelemassa auringonlaskun punertavaksi värjäämää taivasta, eikä titaaneja ollut näkynyt missään. Ei ollut mitään muutakaan jonka vuoksi heidän olisi tarvinnut pelätä. Oli vain maailma, jossa he saivat kulkea vapaasti minne halusivat.

Mutta tietenkin se oli ollut pelkkää kuvitelmaa ja Eren joutui jälleen heräämään sellinsä sängystä. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka pitkään oli nukkunut ja kuluneen ajan arviointi oli jokseenkin vaikeaa paikassa, jossa ei ollut kelloa tai ikkunoita. Hän kuitenkin arvioi kapteenin käyneen sellissä viimeksi joitakin tunteja sitten kun mies oli tuonut hänelle ruokaa. Vaikka ruokailu ei ollut mennyt kovin hyvin, oli Eren tyytyväinen siihen, että kapteeni huolehti myös hänen ravitsemisestaan.

Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla huomaamatta hieman omituista tunnetta jossain syvällä vatsassaan. Se oli sellainen joka hänellä oli ollut joskus lapsena juuri ennen alkavaa mahatautia. Kuin juuri syöty ruoka olisi pyrkinyt ylöspäin.

Tähän asti hänen vankeusaikansa oli kuitenkin mennyt kokonaisuudessaan ihan hyvin eikä kapteeni ollut käyttäytynyt niin pelottavasti, kuin Eren oli kuvitellut. Ehkei Levi hänen huoltajanaan ollutkaan loppujenlopuksi niin paha asia. Nyt hänen täytyi vain toivoa, että vielä jonain päivänä kapteeni päästäisi hänet myös irti tästä sängystä. Paikallaan samassa asennossa makaaminen oli paitsi yksinäistä ja turhauttavaa, myös jokseenkin tylsää. Eren vilkaisi ylöspäin ja tarttui toisella kädellään käsirautojen ketjuun sikäli kuin pystyi ja vetäisi. Ei hän missään vaiheessa uskonut pääsevänsä irti, mutta miten muutenkaan hän olisi aikaansa kuluttanut? Eren nykäisi uudelleen hieman kovemmin ja metallinen kalahdus kaikui sellissä kahleiden osuessa sängyn teräksiseen päätyyn.

"Hei!" kuului huudahdus ovelta. "Mitä siellä tapahtuu?"

Eren irrotti otteensa ketjusta. "Sori," hän vastasi monotonisella äänellä vaivaantumatta katsomaan huutelijaa. Eren tunnisti äänestä miehen olevan häntä vartioiva sotilaspoliisi, jota hän oli ilmeisesti häirinnyt kolistelullaan. "Vaihdoin vain asentoa." Mies ei vastannut, mutta Eren oli kuulevinaan ovelta vaimeaa kiroamista. Joku muukin siis vaikutti tympääntyneeltä meneillään olevaan tilanteeseen.

Hän huokaisi syvään. Outo tunne hänen mahassaankin vain voimistui ja Eren yritti helpottaa oloaan vetämällä vatsalihaksiaan sisäänpäin. _Hitto. Ei tätä, ei nyt,_ Eren ajatteli liikehtiessään sängyllään. Hän ei todellakaan tahtoisi sairastua juuri nyt, varsinkaan Levin armoilla ollessaan.

"Sanoiko kapteeni milloin sinut päästetään irti?" Sotilaspoliisi kysyi hieman yllättäen ovelta äänensävyllä joka kuulosti sekä uteliaalta, että jotenkin epäilevältä.

"Ei," Eren vastasi yksinkertaisesti.

Ovelta kantautui askelten ääniä miehen kävellessä sen toisella puolella edestakaisin. "En minäkään ole kuullut. Mutta kerran kuulin heidän puhuvan sinun siirtämisestäsi johonkin toiseen rakennukseen. En tiedä sinusta, poika, mutta itse ainakin odotan sitä päivää."

"Miksi? Pelkäätkö sinä minua?" Eren kysyi nostaen jalkansa koukkuun sängyllä.

"En," sotilaspoliisi vastasi nopeasti, eikä Eren osannut päätellä hänen äänensävystään puhuiko mies totta vai ei. Sitten hänen ajatuksensa keskittyivät siirtoon josta vartija oli juuri maininnut. Jos Eren siirrettäisiin, joku varmaan siirtyisi hänen mukanaan. Todennäköisesti se 'joku' olisi kapteeni Levi. Tai ehkä ei? Jos hänelle oltiinkin varattu joku niin syrjäinen paikka, ettei hän tarvinnut armeijan johtohenkilöitä henkivartijoikseen. Tai ehkä hänet laitettaisiin vain pärjäämään omillaan? Erenin täytyi myöntää itselleen että ajatus siitä tuntui hieman pelottavalta.

"Minne he siirtäisivät minut?" hän kysyi.

"En minä tiedä," sotilaspoliisin ääni vastasi ja vaimeasta tömähdyksestä Eren pystyi päättelemään miehen lysähtäneen takaisin tuolilleen oven eteen. "Enkä edes tiedä, mitä saisin kertoa sinulle. En tiedä mitään muutakaan. Minut vain käskettiin yhtäkkiä tänne muista tehtävistäni joita minulla todella olisi tuolla maan pinnallakin."

"Tiedät kuitenkin miksi minä olen täällä, vai mitä?" Eren sanoi saaden kysymyksensä kuulostamaan ennemmin päivänselvältä toteamukselta.

"Luulen tietäväni," sotilaspoliisi vastasi. "Kaikkihan sen tietävät. Pystyt muuttumaan titaaniksi kun sinulla on selkeä tavoite ja päätät tehdä niin."

Eren havahtui. Kuka miehelle oli niin kertonut? Hän yritti nousta istumaan, mutta onnistui ainoastaan nostamaan yläruumistaan irti sängystä. Se kuitenkin riitti siihen, että hän näki kaltereiden läpi sellin oven taakse. Sotilaspoliisia ei näkynyt oven edessä, mutta Eren arveli hänen istuvan tuolillaan sisäänkäynnin vierellä.

"Kuka niin sanoi?" hän kysyi ihmeissään.

"Näin isot herrat kertoivat minulle kun laittoivat minut tähän hommaan," mies vastasi yksinkertaisesti jostain toiselta puolelta. "En muista, kuka tarkalleen. Varmaankin komentaja Erwin tai kapteeni. Kuinka niin?"

Eren puri alahuultaan. Olisiko mahdollista, että kapteeni ja komentaja tietäisivät jo sellaisen asian jota hän ei tiennyt itsekään? Hän ei muistanut juuri mitään edellisestä muuntautumisestaan eikä todellakaan voinut sanoa, että olisi tehnyt sen päämäärä mielessään, saati sitten tietoisesti. Ehkä sotilaspoliisia oli vain rauhoiteltu sanomalla hänelle niin, että tämä suostuisi tehtäväänsä.

"Jättivätkö he jotain kertomatta?" vartija kysyi yllättäen ja ilmestyi oven toiselle puolelle Erenin näkökenttään tarttuen toisella kädellään kaltereihin. "Sinä näytät juuri siltä, ettei jokin täsmää."

Eren katsoi pitkää, vaaleaa miestä suoraan silmiin sängystään. Hän kuuli sotilaspoliisin äänestä miehen muuttuneen hieman hermostuneeksi eikä Eren voinut syyttää häntä. Ketäpä ei pelottaisi vartioida jotakuta jonka tiedettiin muuttuneen niiden ihmissyöjien näköiseksi, 15-metriseksi hirviöksi.

Mitä Erenin olisi pitänyt vastata? Kertoa totuus? Vaikka hänen tekikin mieli tehdä niin, hän ei voinut. Jos mies saisi tietää, ettei Eren todellisuudessa tiennyt vielä mitään kyvystään, hän todennäköisesti pelästyisi kuollakseen. Entä jos muillekin sotilaille oli oikeudenkäynnin jälkeen uskoteltu, että Erenin kyvystä tiedettiin jo jotain? Se saattoi olla ainoa syy siihen, ettei raivostunut väkijoukko vielä ollut vielä kiskonut häntä sellistään. Jos hän nyt kertoisi sotilaspoliisille totuuden ja mies levittäisi asiaa eteenpäin, olisivat ongelmissa muutkin kuin vain Eren itse.

Ajatus väänsi entisestään hänen kipeää vatsaansa.

"No?" mies hoputti häntä hermostuneesti ovelta.

"Minä… tuota…"

Erenin mieleen hiipi myös ajatus siitä, että mitä jos hän sittenkin muuttuisi titaaniksi vankeusaikanaan? Juuri tässä sellissä. Ajatus siitä, että hän söisi ihmisiä titaanimuodossaan tuntui lähinnä puistattavalta. Ei, hän ei tekisi niin. Mutta entä jos hän vahingoittaisi tuota miestä tarkoituksetta muodonmuutoksensa aikana? Olisiko sitten hänen vikansa jos miehelle tapahtuisi jotain?

"Minä…" Eren aloitti uudelleen. "Luulen, että…"

"Riittää!"

Sekä Eren että sotilaspoliisi hätkähtivät ja käänsivät katseensa äänen suuntaan. Kaltereiden läpi Eren näki kapteenin hahmon laskeutuvan alas selliin johtavia portaita. Vaikka hänen ulkoinen olemuksensa oli yhtä viileä kuin normaalistikin, pystyi Eren päättelemään miehen nyrkeiksi puristautuneista käsistä, ettei tämä ollut tyytyväinen.

"Sinulla ei ole lupaa ottaa kontaktia penskaan," hän sanoi hyisellä äänellä sotilaspoliisille jonka silmät kapenivat uhkaavasti.

"Kaikella kunnioituksella kapteeni, luulen, ettette ole…"

"Pää kiinni!" Levi ärähti saaden miehen hätkähtämään. Myös Eren nielaisi tahattomasti seuratessaan tilannetta sängyltään. Levin yleensä niin ilmeettömiltä kasvoilta näkyi nyt ärtymys joka teki hänen olonsa vähintäänkin epämukavaksi. Hän olisi mahdollisesti itse Levin vihan seuraava kohde kunhan mies olisi ensiksi höykyttänyt vartijaa tarpeekseen. Toisaalta Eren ei voinut olla miettimättä sitäkään mikä kapteenin oli yhtäkkiä niin suututtanut. Vaikka häntä vartioiva sotilaspoliisi olisikin rikkonut sääntöjä puhuessaan hänen kanssaan ei hän ollut arvannut rikkeen olevan ihan niin vakava kuin miltä se nyt näytti.

"Tehtäväsi täällä on pitää vahtia. Et päästä tuota," kapteeni sanoi osoittaen Ereniä, "ulos, etkä ketään sisään. Etkä myöskään puhu hänelle ellei joku erikseen käske sinua tekemään niin. Onko selvä?"

Sotilaspoliisi puri huultaan ja hetken Eren oli varma ettei mies antaisi asian vielä olla. Kapteeni näytti yhä selvästi vihaiselta mutta piti rauhallisen olemuksensa odottaessaan toisen miehen vastausta. Mies oli kapteeni Leviä selvästi pidempi ja muutenkin suurikokoisempi, eikä Eren halunnut todistaa sellistään miesten välistä käsirysyä varsinkaan, kun hän pelkäsi kapteenin jäävän suurikokoiselle miehelle alakynteen.

Hetken kuluttua sotilaspoliisin suusta karkasi turhautunut huokaisu mutta mies tyytyi vain vastaamaan, "Selvä, herra kapteeni." Eren huokaisi helpotuksesta sellissään ja seurasi katseellaan kun vartija siirtyi jälleen pois hänen näkökentästään istuen ilmeisesti takaisin tuolilleen. Nyt hän kuitenkin alkoi tuntea olonsa jokseenkin epämukavaksi eikä vähiten sen takia, että kapteeni oli kääntänyt huomionsa häneen.

"Tsk," hän kuuli Levin tuhahtavan miehen kaivaessa taskustaan avaimen, jonka työnsi sellin oven lukkoon. Ovi aukesi päästäen pitkän, matalan narahduksen ja kolahti sen jälkeen äänekkäästi kiinni miehen takana. Eren laski yläruumiinsa takaisin sängylle toivoen, ettei kapteeni huomannut hänen hienoista hermostuneisuuttaan. Mies käveli suoraan Erenin sängyn viereen kuten useamman kerran aiemminkin, mutta ei tällä kertaa istunutkaan tuolilleen, vaan asettui seisomaan sängyn viereen. Hän risti kätensä rinnuksilleen ja katsoi alas Ereniin kylmä, halveksuva katse silmissään.

"Haluatko kuolla?" Levi kysyi viileästi.

"H-Häh?" Erenin suusta karkasi ennen kuin hän ehti pysäyttää sanojaan. Kapteeni otti askeleen lähemmäksi ja Eren ehti sulkea silmänsä juuri ennen kuin mies tarttui hänen ruskeisiin hiuksiinsa. Eren päästi hiljaisen, tuskaisen inahduksen miehen nostaessa hänen katseensa kohtaamaan omansa vetäisemällä hänen tukastaan.

"Kysyin, haluatko sinä kuolla?" kapteeni toisti matalalla, rauhallisella äänellä.

Eren puri hampaansa yhteen kivun säteillessä päänahassaan. Kapteeni jotakuinkin roikotti Ereniä hiuksista ja miehen teräksenharmaat silmät porautuivat Erenin omiin. Katse oli niin pistävä, että se tuntui tunkeutuvan suoraan hänen sisimpään sieluunsa.

"E-En…" hän vastasi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa lomasta.

"En kuule sinua," Levi sanoi viileästi nykäisten uudelleen ronskisti hänen hiuksiaan.

"En, herra kapteeni!" Eren huudahti puristaen silmänsä tiukasti yhteen ja nykäisi vaistomaisesti käsiään, jotka kahleet kuitenkin pysäyttivät päästäen äänekkään kolahduksen. Levi iski hänen päänsä voimalla metalliseen sängynpäätyyn irrottaen samalla otteensa hänen tukastaan. Eren huudahti käheästi räjähtävän kivun iskiessä hänen takaraivoonsa ja räpytteli silmiään saadakseen näkökenttänsä taas kirkkaaksi. Hän ei ollut odottanut sellaista hyökkäystä.

Se _todella_ sattui.

"Jos et halua päästä hengestäsi, teet täsmälleen niin kuin _minä_ sanon. _Minä_ olen se, joka pystyy pitämään sinut elossa. _Minä_ olen se, jonka tehtävä on _huolehtia_ sinusta," hän kuuli kapteenin sanovan äänellä, joka muuttui yhä matalammaksi ja uhkaavammaksi jokaisen lauseen kohdalla. Juuri kun Levi oli tarttumassa pojan hiuksiin uudelleen, vartijan ääni keskeytti hänet.

"K-Kapteeni!"

"No mitä?" Levi kysyi kääntäen hetkeksi katseensa pois Erenistä.

Sotilaspoliisin ääni kuulosti vapisevan hieman. "Eikö tuo ole vaarallista? Entä jos h-hän… raivostuu ja… muuttuu?"

Levi tuhahti katsoen jälleen alas Ereniin, joka yhä koitti toipua saamastaan iskusta. Näinä hetkinä hän todellakin oli tyytyväinen siihen, että hänellä oli titaanien kyky parantaa itseään. Todennäköisesti se kyky veisi kivun pois melko pian mutta siihen asti hänen täytyi vain kärsiä ja toivoa, ettei kapteeni aikonut riepotella häntä enempää. Jotenkin hänen olonsa tuntui muutenkin heikommalta kuin vielä puolisen tuntia sitten. Päähän kohdistunut osuma ei ollut helpottanut asiaa, mutta ei tuntunut olevan myöskään syypää hänen huonovointisuuteensa. Yhtäkkiä hänen kurkkunsa vain tuntui tavallista kuivemmalta ja hänen mahaansa kouristi jälleen oudosti.

No, oli tämä mitä oli, hän tahtoi kapteenin poistuvan pian, että pääsisi nukkumaan. Se varmasti helpottaisi hänen oloaan.

Erenin harmiksi Levi ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt siltä, että olisi lopettanut vielä. Sen sijaan mies tarttui toisella kädellään Erenin paidan rinnukseen nostaen hänen yläruumiinsa sängystä ja katsoi sitten vartijaan päin.

"Näyttääkö hän sinusta siltä, että olisi raivostunut?"

Eren tunsi itsensä jokseenkin avuttomaksi roikkuessaan miehen otteessa. Hän ei jaksanut pistää vastaan, eikä olisi juuri voinutkaan. Ja mitä kapteenin kysymykseen tuli, hän ei myöskään uskonut näyttävänsä kovin pelottavalta. Ennemmin pieneltä saaliseläimeltä, joka oli juuri jäänyt pedon kynsiin ja odotti nyt tulevansa syödyksi.

"Ehkä ei, mutta entä sitten kun poika vahvistuu?"

"Sitten hän pystyy auttamaan meitä kun ensikerralla menemme muurien ulkopuolelle," Levi sanoi yksinkertaisesti ja antoi Erenin pudota otteestaan takaisin sängylle. "Sitä vartenhan hän on täällä."

Sotilaspoliisi ei vastannut enää mitään ja Erenin helpotukseksi kapteeni alkoi tekemään lähtöä. Hän nykäisi takkinsa helman suoraksi ja loi vielä yhden halveksuvan katseen poikaan ennen kuin kääntyi ovelle päin. Eren käänsi päätään yrittäen helpottaa kipua takaraivossaan, mutta siitä ei ollut juuri apua.

"Tulen jokin ajan päästä takaisin," hän kuuli kapteenin sanovan vartijalle oven toisella puolella.

"Selvä, kapteeni," kuului miehen vastaus. Sen jälkeen ovi pamahti kiinni jossain kaukaisuudessa ja selliin laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus.

Eren upotti varovasti päänsä tyynyyn ja yritti sitten nostaa yläruumistaan nähdäkseen oliko siihen jäänyt verta, mutta ei onnistunut. Hän ei ollut varma oliko hänen kylmä vai kuuma, mutta hän tunsi hien helmeilevän kalpealla ihollaan. Hänen käsivarsiensa iholla tuntui outoa pistelyä ja Eren ponnisteli yltääkseen raapimaan niitä kahlituilla käsillään. Lopulta hän tunsi itsensä niin väsyneeksi että antoi vartalonsa lihasten veltostua vapaasti. Hänen olonsa oli uupunut eikä hän ollut varma, olivatko nuo sumeat pisteet hänen näkökentässään oikeasti olemassa vai eivät. Hiljalleen ne kuitenkin laajenivat saavuttaen toistensa utuiset, epäsymmetriset reunat.

Hämärä… Koko maailma oli utuinen ja hämärä. Jostain kaukaa hän kuuli äänen, joka huusi käheästi apua. Oliko ääni hänen omansa? Tuskin. Hän menisi auttamaan huutajaa heti kun pystyisi. Heti kun tämä epärealistinen, inhottava olo menisi ohi.

Tämä viimeisenä ajatuksenaan Eren sulki silmänsä ja vastaanotti pimeyden.

* * *

 _Mitä helvettiä hänelle tapahtui?_

 _E-En minä tiedä! Kuulin vain huutoa ja kun menin katsomaan, hän oli…_

 _Helvetti! Hae apua!_

 _Kenet?_

 _Hae Hanji! Joku!_

 _Kyllä, kapteeni!_

 _Hei penikka… penska! Kuuletko minua? Eren?_

 _Eren!_

* * *

 _Hei, nulikka…!_

Se oli kapteenin ääni, Eren oli varma siitä. Hän ei tiennyt missä oli tai mistä häntä ympäröivät, yhä voimistuvat äänet kuuluivat. Ne huusivat hänen nimeään. Eren antoi katseensa kiertää vapaasti, mutta hänen silmänsä eivät osuneet mihinkään ympäröivässä, lohduttomassa pimeydessä.

Oliko hän kuollut?

 _Penska!_

Eren puristi hampaansa yhteen. Mitä kapteeni hänestä halusi? Jos Levillä oli jotain sanottavaa, miksei mies vain tullut lähemmäksi kertomaan asiaansa sen sijaan että huusi hänelle pimeydestä.

"Hitto vie! Herää nyt jo!"

Erenin silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän yritti nousta istumaan, mutta jokin piteli häntä alhaalla. Hän ei kyennyt hahmottamaan ympärillään olevia hahmoja mutta oli varma, että ne katsoivat häneen. Ne halusivat vahingoittaa häntä. Eren yritti turhaan riuhtoa käsiään vapaaksi voimalta, joka piteli hänen ranteitaan tiukasti paikallaan. Hänen sisällään hiljalleen kasvava paniikki alkoi saada hyvän otteen hänen mielestään ja lopulta Eren ei voinut enää muuta kuin yrittää puolustautua kaikin keinoin. Hän huusi riuhtoen kahlittuja käsiään ja potki ympäröiviä hahmoja jaloillaan saaden ne loittonemaan ainakin hetkeksi.

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi terävän piston vasemmassa kyynärvarressaan ja voihkaisi tuskasta yrittäen repiä kätensä vapaaksi. Lopulta pistävä kipu kaikkosi, mutta hänen kätensä alkoi muuttua hiljalleen yhä raskaammaksi ja vaikeammaksi hallita. Eren halusi lyödä tunkeilijoita, mutta hänen raajansa eivät totelleet enää. Hänen kätensä muuttuivat veltoiksi ja hengitys tuntui tasaantuvan kuin itsekseen. Eren teki epätoivoisesti kaikkensa saadakseen lihaksensa tottelemaan käskyjään, mutta hänen kehonsa ei enää reagoinut.

Lopulta hän antoi periksi vajoten jälleen tiedottomuuteen.

* * *

 _Oletko nyt ihan varma?_

 _Luota minuun. Emme voi pitää häntä tajuttomana pidempään kuin on pakko._

 _Entä jos hän sekoaa taas ja satuttaa itseään?_

 _Älä huoli. Pidämme huolen, ettei niin käy. Aion pistää häntä nyt, joten ole valmiina._

Eren kuuli äänet ympärillään mutta ei jaksanut vastata. Hän tunsi olevansa jossain valon ja pimeyden rajamailla. Jossain, missä hänen ei tarvinnut tehdä mitään muuta kuin odottaa sitä, mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi. Eren oli tuntevinaan jälleen pienen piston käsivarressaan muttei reagoinut siihen. Aivan sama mitä ne tekisivät hänelle. Hänhän oli jo kuollut.

"Hei! Herää!"

Eren avasi hitaasti silmänsä nähden ympärillään voimakkaan valon ja tumman hahmon sitä vasten. Vaistomaisesti hän yritti lyödä tunkeilijaa kädellään joutuen kuitenkin huomaamaan, ettei se onnistunut. Jokin piteli sitä otteessaan. Hän yritti riuhtoa käsiään vapaaksi, kunnes yhtäkkiä havahtui tuntiessaan oudon paineen tunteen vatsansa päällä.

 _Mitäh-?_

"Helvetti, penikka! Kokoa jo itsesi!" hän kuuli kapteenin äänen huutavan ja pysähtyi hetkeksi. Hiljalleen hänen sumea näkökenttänsä alkoi tarkentua ja hän huomasi miehen istuvan hajareisin vatsansa päällä. Se oli Levi, jonka kummatkin kädet olivat puristuneet hänen ranteidensa ympärille ja mies tuntui nojaavan koko painonsa niiden varaan pitäen Erenin tiukasti paikallaan. Kapteeni puri alahuultaan katsoen alas Ereniin ilmeellä joka oli samaan aikaan ärsyyntynyt, että kenties hieman- _huolestunut?_

 _Mitä hittoa juuri tapahtui?_

"Rauhallisesti Eren," Hän kuuli tutun naisäänen sanovan. Hän käänsi hieman päätään nähdäkseen Hanjin seisovan vierellään häneen päin nojautuneena huojentunut katse silmissään. "Olen pahoillani Eren, mutta jouduin rauhoittamaan sinut hetkeksi. Menit tajuttomaksi ja kun heräsit ensimmäistä kertaa aloit huutaa ja yritit lyödä meitä. Ymmärräthän?"

Eren katsoi hämillään naisen ruskeisiin silmiin. Mistä Hanji oikein puhui? Ja mitä kapteeni teki hänen päällään?

"Minun piti juosta takaisin tänne sinun takiasi. Aiheutit minulle miltei sydänkohtauksen! Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein yritit?" Levi murahti pidellen yhä kiinni hänen ranteistaan. "Tajuatko, että olisit voinut murtaa omat luusi sillä riuhtomisella?" Eren todella yritti kuunnella mitä kapteeni sanoi, mutta tunsi yhtäkkiä olonsa jälleen huonoksi ja yritti pyörähtää sängyn reunalle oksentaakseen. Ketjut eivät kuitenkaan antaneet periksi ja Levin paino hänen päällään mitätöi yrityksen täysin.

"Aiotko oksentaa?" kapteeni kysyi liikahtaen hänen vatsansa päällä. "Et varmasti tee sitä nyt!" hän lisäsi nähdessään pojan tuskaisen ilmeen ja hyppäsi viivana pois pojan päältä. Hanji syöksyi sivusta löysäämään toista Erenin kättä pitelevää ketjua sen verran että hän pystyi kääntymään kyljelleen ja tyhjentämään vatsansa ämpäriin, jonka nainen juuri kerkesi potkaista jalallaan Erenin eteen.

"Kuvottavaa," Eren kuuli Levin tuhahtavan takanaan. Hänen päätään särki ja lihaksia kihelmöi oudosti. Hän tunsi olevansa janoinen, mutta ei tosiaankaan olisi jaksanut kaataa mitään kurkustaan alas. Kaiken lisäksi hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä että hän pyörtyisi pian uudelleen. Hän antoi kehonsa mennä veltoksi ja roikkui puoliksi sängyn ulkopuolella sulkien sitten hitaasti silmänsä.

"Hei," hän kuuli kapteenin äänen juuri ennen kuin käsi tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa ja veti hänen päänsä takaisin tyynylle. "Älä luulekaan, että päästäisin sinut näin helpolla. Pysyt tajuissasi kunnes keksimme mikä helvetti sinua vaivaa."

"J-Joo…" Eren mutisi antaen kuitenkin silmäluomiensa liukua puoliumpeen. Juuri nyt kapteenin uhkaukset tuntuivat melko samantekeviltä. Hänen olonsa oli kertakaikkisen kamala, eikä se olisi voinut juuri huonontua vaikka Levi olisi käyttänyt koko loppuillan hänen hakkaamiseensa.

"Eren," Hanji sanoi tarttuen kevyesti Erenin leukaan ja kääsi pojan katseen omaansa kohti. "Pidä silmäsi auki. On tärkeää, että pysyt nyt hereillä. Aion tutkia sinua hieman selvittääkseni mikä tämän aiheutti, jooko? Sen jälkeen saat levätä." Eren ei vastannut mitään, mutta päätti hiljaa mielessään ainakin yrittää. Ihan vain päästäkseen nopeammin eroon noista kahdesta.

"Onko sinulla mitään aavistusta, mikä voisi mahdollisesti olla syypää tähän?" kapteeni kysyi Hanjilta. Sivusilmällään Eren näki naisen ilmeen muuttuvan hieman kiukkuiseksi, kun tämä kiinnitti huomionsa Leviin.

"Miksi kysyt? Teitkö hänelle jotain?"

Mies murahti raapien niskaansa ja vilkaisi Ereniin, mutta katsoi nopeasti pois heidän katseidensa kohdatessa. Eren muisti hämärästi kuinka Levi oli aikaisemmin tarttunut hänen hiuksiinsa ja paiskannut hänen päänsä sängynpäätyyn, kun mies oli yllättänyt hänet puhumasta sotilaspoliisin kanssa. Oliko kapteeni pahoillaan? Erenin silmään hän näytti ainakin hieman hermostuneelta.

Tai sitten hän vain kuvitteli.

"Niinpä tietenkin," Hanji puuskahti tulkiten ilmeisesti hiljaisuuden myöntymisen merkiksi. Sitten hänen äänensävynsä muuttui kuitenkin jälleen hieman rauhallisemmaksi. "Vaikka olisitkin jälleen kerran ollut turhan kovakourainen poikaa kohtaan, niin voin kertoa sinulle jo nyt, että se tuskin aiheutti tätä."

"Mikä sitten?" Levin ääni kuului kysyvän.

Hanji katsoi hetken Ereniä sanomatta mitään, ennen kuin huokaisi ja lysähti istumaan tuolille sängyn viereen. Kun hän puhui jälleen, hänen äänensä oli matala ja huolestunut. Kuin hän olisi epäröinyt kertoa asiaansa kapteenille pojan kuullen. "On vielä aikaista spekuloida mitään tarkemmin, enkä tietenkään voi olla vielä varma."

"Näytät juuri siltä, että aiot spekuloida joka tapauksessa. Joten ole hyvä ja tee se," Levi ärähti siirtäen painonsa jalalta toiselle.

Hanji mulkaisi miestä silmälasiensa takaa, mutta korjasi sitten ryhtinsä tuolilla ja vastasi virallisemmalla äänensävyllään,

"Olen melko varma, että hänet on myrkytetty."

* * *

 **A/N:** To be continued tai jotain.

/edit: Muutamia lauserakenteita + pilkkuvirheitä korjailtu 17.3.


	4. Uhka

**A/N** : Nyt joudun harmikseni myöntämään, että tästä osasta tulee jälleen vähän lyhkäisempi. Ei siksi että kärsisin inspiksen puutteesta vaan siksi, että haluaisin seuraavaksi haaveilemani juonikäänteet eri osaan. Voin miltei (miltei!) kuitenkin jo lupailla, että siitä tulee jälleen pidempi pätkä. c:

Ja sitten! Huomasin tässä eräänä kauniina päivänä kirjoittavani tästä aivan tavallista fanficciä shounen-ain sijaan. Pahoittelen! ;_; Korjaan asian vielä (aloitan seuraavassa osassa hihi) mutta en halua muuttaa ficciä shounen-aiksi ihan muutaman lauseen aikana parista syystä:

 **a)** Hahmoista tulee herkästi OOC

 **b)** Tarinasta tulee herkästi yli-fluff tai joku pehmoversio PWP

...ja tätähän emme toivo, emmehän? c: Tai jos toivomme, niin kirjoittelen sitten toisen tarinan kunhan sille päälle satun. Ja tähän vielä sellainen pikkuinen piilomainonta, että uusin ficcini "Vaarallinen Peli" on ilmestynyt jo jonkin aikaa sitten. Ikärajaksi jouduin sivuston sääntöjen nojalla laittamaan M (tarinassa viitataan huumeisiin), mutta ihan T-kamaa se tietääkseni muuten on. Että siitä vain etsimään. *wink*

Nyt kumminkin, asiaan!

* * *

Osa 4: Uhka

Eren näki silmäkulmassaan kapteenin suun kiristyvän tiukaksi viivaksi. Sitten mies puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja potkaisi sellin lattialla lojunutta pikkukiveä saappaansa kärjellä kiroten hampaidensa välistä. Levin reaktiosta näki, että tämän käänteen oli todella täytynyt sotkea joitain suuria suunnitelmia, joita Erenin muuttumiskykyä silmällä pitäen varten oli laadittu. Miksi kapteeni muuten olisi niin pettynyt? Tuskin häntä sentään kiinnosti pojan kohtalo sen kummemmin. Kapteeni vain ajatteli ihmiskuntaa ja sitä, kuinka Erenin olisi jonain päivänä määrä auttaa titaanien vastaisessa sodassa. Ja jos tällaisia takaiskuja tulisi, suunnitelmat varmasti viivästyisivät. Puhumattakaan siitä, jos Eren onnistuttaisiin tappamaan ennen kuin hänestä olisi hyötyä. Kaikki kapteenin, komentajan ja muiden ihmisten työ olisi silloin valunut täysin hukkaan.

Toisaalta hän ei osannut lukea kapteenin ilmettä. Vaikka miehen katse oli päällisin puolin yhtä kyllästyneen oloinen kuin yleensäkin, oli Eren näkevinään siinä jotain muutakin. Pääosin vihaa. Mutta ehkä myös jotain, joka oli joko surua, turhautumista tai jopa pelkoa.

Eren nielaisi pidätellen seuraavaa oksennustaan. Mitä kapteeni sitten pelkäsi? Jos Erenin kyvystä ei koskaan saataisikaan hyötyä irti, ei se automaattisesti tuomitsisi ihmiskuntaa tuhoon. Tilanne vain jatkuisi sellaisena kuin näihin päiviin asti. Vai oliko armeija jo tehnyt jonkinlaisia radikaaleja siirtoja odottaessaan hänen kykynsä mahdollisuuksien julki tulemista? Ja jos hänestä ei olisikaan hyötyä, kostautuisiko se ihmiskunnalle jollain tavalla? Silloinhan hänen kyvystään ei olisi hyötyä, vaan pelkkää haittaa kaikille.

No, olihan siitä tavallaan jo nyt.

Hanji oli kaivanut taskustaan pienen muistikirjan johon nyt kirjoitti tuolilleen kyyristyneenä. Hänen kasvoillaan näkyi yksittäisiä hikipisaroita ja naisen koko olemus oli jokseenkin kireä. Tilanne oli varmaan todella paha, koska Hanjin hyväntuulista olemusta eivät normaalisti pyyhkineet pois edes titaaneja vastaan käydyt taistelut tai uhkaavimmatkaan tilanteet. Nyt nainen kuitenkin kirjoitti jotain ylös rivakalla tahdilla purren samalla alahuultaan.

Eren huokaisi sulkien silmänsä. Jos asiat tosiaan olivat näin huonosti, olisi hänenkin varmaan pitänyt olla huolissaan. Olivathan kyseessä loppujen lopuksi hänen oma henkensä ja elämänsä. Mutta totuus oli, ettei hän juuri nyt jaksanut. Hänen olonsa oli edelleen heikko, häntä oksetti ja hänen lihaksensa tuntuivat oudon kireiltä. Sisimmässään Eren tietenkin toivoi Hanjin keksivän myrkytyksen aiheuttajan ja selviävänsä tilanteesta, mutta nyt hän ei vain jaksanut murehtia siitä sen enempää.

Kyllä hän selviäisi. Ihmiskunnan, Mikasan ja Arminin tähden. Hänen kostonsa tähden.

Hän kostaisi titaaneille vielä jonain päivänä.

"Selvä," Eren kuuli Hanjin sanovan vierellään. Nainen sulki pienen kirjansa, laittoi sen taskuunsa ja nousi sitten ylös tuoliltaan. "Tutkin sinua vähän ja sitten saat levätä. Nyt on kuitenkin tärkeää tietää, mikä tämän aiheutti. Mistä myrkky ikinä tulikaan, sitä ei saa tulla sieltä enää lisää. Jos siis tässä nyt ylipäätään on kyse myrkytyksestä."

Eren nyökkäsi hieman avaamatta silmiään. Tietenkin hän ymmärsi mitä Hanji haki tutkimuksillaan, mutta tällä hetkellä tutkittavana oleminen kiinnosti häntä vähemmän kuin koskaan. Hänestä tuntui, kuin hänen vatsaansa olisi ollut tulessa. Hanji kuitenkin löysäsi Erenin ranteita piteleviä kahleita sen verran, että hänen onnistui auttaa poikaa nousemaan istuma-asentoon.

"Levi, siirtäisitkö sitä ämpäriä vähän lähemmäksi," Hanjin ääni kysyi kapteenilta. Ilmeisesti hän puhui siitä lattialla olevasta metallisaavista, johon Eren oli juuri tyhjentänyt vatsansa.

Eren miltei _kuuli_ kapteenin tyrmistyneen ilmeen. "En _todellakaan_ koske tuohon," miehen ääni vastasi juuri niin järkyttyneellä äänellä, kuin Eren oli odottanutkin.

Hanji päästi turhautuneen huokaisun, mutta ei väittänyt vastaan. Ilmeisesti nainen tunsi kapteenin riittävän hyvin jättääkseen väittelyn väliin. Eren kuuli metallisen kolahduksen lattialta, kun Hanji siirsi ämpärin hänen sänkynsä viereen. "Olisin voinut pyytää sinua myös tyhjentämään sen, tiedäthän," nainen kuittasi kapteenille siirtyessään takaisin sängyn toiselle puolelle.

"Olisit pyytänyt turhaan," kapteeni murahti ja Eren kuuli hänen askeltensa loittonevan.

"Minne sinä nyt menet?" Hanji kysyi ihmeissään.

"Tapaamaan komentajaa."

"Miksi?"

Kapteenin askeleet pysähtyivät hetkeksi, ja muutaman sekunnin ajan sellissä vallitsi hiljaisuus.

"Penska meinaa kuolla oltuaan holhoukseni alaisena vain muutaman päivän. _Minun_ alaisilleni ei koskaan ole käynyt näin, joten jossain on menty pahasti päin helvettiä," mies sanoi viileästi.

"Joten… Mitä aiot tehdä?"

"Käyn sanomassa komentajalle ja muille, että he tuplaavat penskan vartioinnin. Jokainen, joka yrittää edes lähelle tämän paikan ovea, kuulustellaan ja vangitaan määräajaksi. Kukaan ei enää kulje näissä tiloissa minua lukuun ottamatta," kapteeni vastasi uhkaavan voimakkaalla äänellä avaten sitten sellin oven. "Sinä olet poikkeus, mutta vain silloin, kun minäkin olen paikalla. Tämä käsky astuu voimaan heti palattuani," hän lisäsi paiskaten oven äänekkäästi kiinni perässään.

"Ja sinä tulet mukaani," Eren kuuli kapteenin tiuskaisevan kauempana käytävässä. Ilmeisesti hän puhui nyt sotilaspoliisille, joka tähän asti oli hoitanut paikan vartioimisen. Ei kai Levi aikonut viedä miestä kuulusteltavaksi mennessään? Eren ei millään halunnut uskoa, että hänen surkea tilansa johtuisi häntä vartioineesta sotilaspoliisista. Miksi hänen vartijansa olisi yrittänyt tappaa hänet?

Toisaalta, olihan mies aiemmin kuulostanut hieman epäluuloiselta. Erenin alitajunta vain ei antanut hänen syyttää vartijaa tuntematta miestä sen paremmin. Kuka sen tiesi, jos ihmiset yrittäisivät hyökätä Erenin puolella olevien ihmisten kimppuun nyt, kun eivät päässeet käsiksi häneen itseensä?

Yhtäkkiä Erenin kurkkua kuristi ja hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki. Entä jos ihmiset tosiaan keksisivät alkaa uhkailla vartijaa? Hanjia? Kapteenia? Tai vielä pahempaa… Mikasaa ja Arminia?

"Mikä hätänä?" Hanji kysyi hänen vierellään katsoen Ereniä ihmeissään. "Näytät pelästyneeltä. Sattuuko sinuun vielä?"

"E-Ei. Tai siis… joo, vähän," Eren mutisi nojaten päänsä sängynpäätyyn. Hänen olonsa oli edelleen melko kamala, mutta enää se ei ollut suurin hänen murheistaan. Hänen täytyisi päästä ulos täältä tai ainakin saada tavata ystävänsä mahdollisimman pian.

"Mihin? Miten voimakkaasti? Osaatko kuvailla sitä?" Hanji alkoi kysellä. Naisen kysymykset ja äänensävy olivat hiljalleen palautumassa tälle tyypillisiksi, ja Eren huokaisi syvään kohdistaen katseensa kiviseen kattoon. ¨

Joo… Tästä tulisi pitkä ilta.

* * *

Eren havahtui kuullessaan kovan pamauksen jostain kauempaa. Hän kurotteli nähdäkseen kaltereiden läpi portaikkoon.

Hanji oli jaksanut tökkiä häntä varmasti toista tuntia, ja lopulta Eren oli antanut periksi väsymykselleen ja torkahtanut hetkeksi. Tämä ei selvästikään ollut naista haitannut, sillä pian herättyään Eren huomasi jonkun neulan käsivarressaan ja toisen kämmenselässään. Käsivarren neula ei näyttänyt tekevän sillä hetkellä mitään, mutta toisesta hän näki verensä valuvan ohutta letkua pitkin pieneen putkiloon, jota Hanji piteli odottavan näköisesti kädessään.

Lukuun ottamatta pientä inhon puistatusta jonka neulat hänessä aiheuttivat, tunsi Eren kuitenkin olonsa jo jonkin verran paremmaksi. Häntä heikotti edelleen ja hänen päässään humisi oudosti, mutta pahin vaihe oli ilmeisesti jo takanapäin. Todennäköisesti osasyy hänen helpottaneeseen olotilaansa oli jälleen kerran se kyky, jolla hänen ruumiinsa paransi itseään ja korjasi vammojaan. Se sama kyky, joka oli kaikilla titaaneilla.

Siis joka oli kaikilla titaaneilla, sekä Erenillä. Hän _ei_ ollut titaani.

"Sinäkö siellä?" Hanji huusi äkisti ovelle päin saaden Erenin säikähtämään.

Kapteeni ei ilmeisesti vaivautunut vastamaan kysymykseen, mutta ilmestyi pian portaikosta Erenin näkökenttään. Mies oli tavallistakin väsyneemmän näköinen kaivaessaan avaimensa taskustaan, mikä sai Erenin arvaamaan, ettei keskustelu toisten armeijan johtohenkilöiden kanssa ollut mennyt aivan kuten mies oli kaavaillut. Lopulta kapteeni tyrkkäsi oven laiskan näköisesti auki olkapäällään ja astui sisään.

"Onnistuiko?" Hanji kysyi Leviltä irrottaessaan samalla viimeisenkin neulan Erenin kämmenselästä. Hän puhdisti neulan jollain aineella ennen kuin laittoi sen pieneen salkkuun, jonka oli nostanut pojan sängyn reunalle.

Vaikkei nainen varsinaisesti ollutkaan mikään lääkäri, oli hänen asemansa muurien tällä puolen ainakin hyvin lähellä sellaista. Hanjin rajaton kiinnostus… no, kaikkeen… oli ollut usein suureksi avuksi tohtoreiden etsiessä parannuskeinoja ajoittain jyllänneisiin kulkutauteihin ja muihin erinäisiin ongelmiin. Usein hän oli ollut hyvinkin tärkeässä roolissa koko jäljellä olevan ihmiskunnan pelastamisessa. "Mitä komentaja sanoi?" nainen lisäsi vielä kysymyslistaansa.

Levi nojautui sellin kiviseinää vasten ristien kätensä rinnuksilleen. "Vartioinnin lisääminen onnistuu kyllä, mutta en silti luota heidän suunnitelmiinsa. He eivät usko, että ihmiset oikeasti olisivat kylliksi peloissaan hyökätäkseen tänne kiellosta huolimatta", hän huokaisi matalalla äänellään tuijottaen ilmeettömästi vastakkaiseen seinään. "Tahtoisin uskoa, että Erwin on oikeassa ja hänen päätöksensä ovat tässäkin tilanteessa järkeviä. Juuri nyt minulla on kuitenkin aavistus, etteivät ihmiset jätä tätä vielä tähän. Mutta jos esitän kantani johtohenkilöille, he sanovat nykyisenkin vartioinnin olevan jo resurssien haaskaamista."

"Yksinkertaisia ajatusmalleja yksinkertaisilta miehiltä," Eren kuuli Hanjin mutisevan tämän pakatessa lisää välineitään pieneen laukkuunsa. Kapteeni selvästi kuuli kommentin, mutta ei jaksanut piikitellä takaisin. Sen sijaan hän lopetti seinään nojailun ja astui hieman lähemmäksi.

"No?"

"Mitä "no"?" Hanji kysyi takaisin napaten veren täyttämän koeputken irti letkusta.

"Oletko löytänyt mitään uut…" kapteeni aloitti, muttei koskaan saanut tilaisuutta viimeistellä lausettaan.

"Kysyitpä sopivasti!" Hanji hihkaisi laittaen korkin putkilon toiseen päähän ja ravisteli sitä sitten kädessään. Joskus Erenin todella täytyi ihmetellä, mistä nainen sai kaiken tuon energiansa, jolla hän jaksoi olla innokas ja pirteä tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa. Ja varsinkin sitä, kuinka se innokkuus saattoi nousta hänestä esiin ihan koska tahansa.

"Sain selville, että tämän tosiaan aiheutti myrkytys. Ilmeisesti käytetty myrkky oli peräisin jostain kasvista tai sienestä, ja todennäköisesti hän on saanut sitä ruuan mukana. Annoin Erenille lääkehiiltä ja sitten minä …"

"Ruuasta?" Kapteeni näytti hieman kalpealta.

"Mistäpä muualtakaan? En usko, että täällä on käynyt ketään varta vasten sitä hänelle syöttämässä. Eihän, Eren?" Hanji kysyi pojalta lepertelevällä äänensävyllä.

"Ei ole," Eren vastasi hiljaa samalla, kun voitonriemuinen virne levisi Hanjin kasvoille. "Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ole hätää. Myrkky vaikuttanee vielä jonkin aikaa heikentäen hänen oloaan, mutta tilanne ei ole enää hengenvaarallinen. Nyt vain pitää varmistaa, että myrkkyä ei enää päädy mitään kautta hänen elimistöönsä. Voisit sanoa uusille vartijoille, että tutkivat selliin saapuvan ruuan hieman huolellisemmin. Ja lisäksi meidän pitäisi…" Hanji aloitti jälleen, mutta kapteenin haudanvakavaksi muuttunut ilme näytti keskeyttävän hänet.

"Levi? Mitä nyt?"

Kapteeni puraisi alahuultaan ja pyyhkäisi hermostuneesti kädellä hiuksiaan. "Se oli minun ruokani."

"Mikä?"

"Se, mitä syötin hänelle."

"Milloin?"

"Aamupäivällä."

"Miten?"

Levi ärähti huitaisten ilmaa kädellään. "Älä viitsi!" hän ärähti naiselle, joka säpsähti hieman miehen äänenvoimakkuuden noustessa. "Toin hänelle tänne aamupäivällä ruokaa, koska minun käskettiin tehdä niin. Käskyn mukaan hänelle piti syöttää ruokaa enemmän kuin muille, enkä löytänyt varastoista juuri mitään, joten annoin hänelle oman annokseni," mies jatkoi liikehtien hermostuneesti pitkin sellin lattiaa.

Hanji katsoi häntä kummissaan. "Eren siis söi sekä oman ruokansa, että sinun annoksesi?"

"Tavallaan," kapteeni murahti pysähtyen viimein hetkeksi sängyn eteen. "Joskin hänen oma alkuperäinen osuutensa oli vain jokunen siivu leipää."

Hanji käänsi katseensa jälleen Ereniin. "Jaksoitko todella syödä sen kaiken?" hän hämmästeli.

 _Luuletko, että minulla oli paljonkin vaihtoehtoja? Tuo hullu mieshän suunnilleen työnsi kaiken alas kurkustani,_ Eren ajatteli sarkastisesti, mutta ei aivan uskaltanut artikuloida ajatuksiaan ääneen. Sen sijaan hän tyytyi mumisemaan vastaukseksi vain "joo, kutakuinkin."

"Mitä annokset sisälsivät?" Nainen kysyi sujauttaessaan kädessään olevan koeputken taskuunsa. "Oliko niissä kasviksia? Hedelmiä? Sieniä?"

"Mistä minä sellaisia olisin saanut? Miltei kaikki varaston perunatkin olivat ehtineet itää jo hyvän tovin. Löysin leivän lisäksi ainoastaan muutaman kananmunan," Levi tiuskaisi.

Hanji näytti mietteliäältä. "Munissa tuskin oli mitään vikaa. Ehkä myrkky oli leivottu leivän sisään."

"Erenin annokseen varattu leipä oli varastosta. Siellä ei ole mitään tuoretta ja leivät ovat varmasti olleet siellä ties kuinka kauan, joten sieltä myrkky ei ainakaan tullut," kapteeni sanoi nojaten kädellään Erenin sängyn alapäätyyn.

"Mutta sinun leipäsi tulee armeijan huoltoyksiköstä. Sinne ruoka tulee tuoreena suoraan leipomolta," Hanji aloitti. "Joten…"

Levin viileä ilme ei muuttunut, mutta hän näytti jälleen hieman hermostuneelta pyyhkäistessään hiuksiaan kädellään ja istahtaessaan turhautuneen huokaisun saattelemana Erenin sängyn jalkopäähän. Eren tunsi koko sängyn notkahtavan kapteenin lysähtäessä istumaan patjalle kuin kaikkensa antanut sotilas, joka ei jaksanut seistä enää hetkeäkään.

Sitten kapteeni tuijotti hetken ilmeettömästi Hanjiin, ennen kuin sanoi pelottavan rauhallisesti;

"Myrkky ei ollut tarkoitettu Erenille. Se oli tarkoitettu minulle."


	5. Painolasti

**A/N** : Ooh, suomalaisia lukijoita! Kiitos kommenteista, saan niistä paljon irti, ihan oikeasti! c:

* * *

Osa 5: Painolasti  


"Olet hullu."

Kapteeni pyöräytti silmiään vaivautumatta vastaamaan Hanjin töksäytykseen ja käänsi katseensa lattiaan. Eren liikehti hermostuneesti sängyllä tietämättä olisiko hänen pitänyt puuttua jollain tavalla väittelyyn. Siihen, joka oli jatkunut viimeset viisitoista minuuttia sen jälkeen kun nuo kaksi olivat järkeilleet Erenin myrkyttäneen leivän olleen peräisin Levin ruoka-annoksesta.

Vaikka kapteeni ja Hanji olivat hänen käsittääkseen työskennelleet yhdessä jo pitkään, täytyi Erenin silti välillä ihmetellä sitä kuinka harvoin he tuntuivat olevan asioista samaa mieltä.

"Oikeasti, Levi… Tajuatko, että olisit voinut päästä hengestäsi?"

"Mutta olen yhä tässä."

"Koska Eren söi ruokasi."

"Ja hänkin on yhä tässä."

Eren nojasi päällään sängynpäätyyn. Jos kapteeni ja Hanji kävisivät mihinkään johtamatonta keskusteluaan vielä kauan antamatta hänen nukkua, hän varmaan pyörtyisi uudelleen. Vaikka Erenin vointi oli jo parempi kuin jokunen tunti sitten, tunsi hän todella tarvetta käydä takaisin pitkälleen. Hänen päätään särki ja hänen lihaksensa tuntuivat edelleen epätavallisen heikoilta.

Kun Levi oli aiemmin sanonut ymmärtävänsä tilanteen vakavuuden, oli Hanji yrittänyt heti pohtia mahdollista tekijää. Kuka vihaisi kapteenia niin paljon? Hetken aikaa hän oli kirjoittanut nimiä ylös pieneen kirjaseensa, mutta sitten luopunut ajatuksesta nimien määrän osoittauduttua jokseenkin suureksi. Kapteeni saattoi olla ihmiskunnan vahvimpia sotilaita, mutta siltikään Eren ei epäillyt, etteikö tällä olisi pitkä lista vihamiehiä. Olihan Levi myös ilmeisen suorapuheinen, kovakourainen ja omapäinen. Ties miten hän käskytti alaisiaan näiden seinien ulkopuolella.

Heti myrkytyksen tultua puheenaiheeksi kapteeni oli yrittänyt vähätellä asiaa ja sanoa, että olisi säästäväisenä kuitenkin jättänyt osan leivästä syömättä ja täten saanut vähemmän myrkkyä elimistöönsä. "Mitä väliä sillä on?" oli Hanji kysynyt. "Jos joku haluaisi sinut hengiltä, hän todennäköisesti yrittäisi uudestaan, eikö? Ja ehkä vaihtaisi taktiikkaa ja onnistuisi."

Hetken Levi oli pysynyt hiljaa. Joko hän oli kyllästynyt väittelemään naisen kanssa, tai sitten jopa myöntänyt tämän olevan oikeassa. Kapteenin ilmeettömiltä kasvoilta oli vain kovin hankala lukea miehen mielentilaa, mutta Eren tyytyi veikkaamaan päänsä sisällä ensimmäistä vaihtoehtoa.

Vaikka Levin ja Hanjin keskustelun sivustaseuraaminen oli jokseenkin turhauttavaa, hän ei ollut vielä avannut suutaan. Todennäköisesti kapteeni käskisi hänen vain olla hiljaa, tai sitten hän ei yksinkertaisesti saisi omaa ääntään kuuluviin Hanjin kiihtyneen höpötyksen yli.

"Joka tapauksessa," hän kuuli naisen sanovan palautuen ajatuksistaan nykyhetkeen, "suoraan sanottuna minusta olisi parempi, että joku toinen vaihdettaisiin tilallesi Erenin huoltajaksi. Tämä alkaa muuttua vaaralliseksi varsinkin kun sinut tunnetaan täällä niin laajalti."

Levi käänsi katseensa Hanjiin. Miehen tiukasti yhteen puristuneista huulista Eren saattoi arvata, ettei ehdotus miellyttänyt Leviä. Yllätyksekseen hän huomasi olevansa hieman iloinen asiasta. Saattoi olla, ettei hän tuntenut kapteenia vielä ollenkaan ja että mies järjestäisi hänelle myöhemmin tukalat oltavat alaisenaan. Kuitenkin sekin tuntui lupaavammalta vaihtoehdolta kuin uusi, täysin tuntematon ihminen vahtimassa häntä vuorokauden ympäri. Jossain syvällä alitajunnassaan Eren oli jo alkanut luottaa kapteeniin. Vaikka hän oli viileä ja etäinen, oli miehessä silti jotain mikä sai Erenin haluamaan hänen pysyvän lähimpänä esimiehenään jatkossakin.

"Et edes tiedä mistä tämä johtui. Ruokaanihan olisi voitu tunkea myrkkyä milloin tahansa, eikä tämä välttämättä liity mitenkään nykyiseen tehtävääni," Levi vastasi Hanjille normaalilla, monotonisella äänellään. "Penikka pysyy hallinnassani."

Hanji huokaisi. "Vaikka oletkin vähän…" Nainen aloitti ennen kuin keskeytti sen hetkeksi miettiäkseen sopivaa sanaa, "… _tuollainen_...," hän jatkoi Levin mulkaisusta huolimatta, "…ei kukaan ole ikinä sentään yrittänyt päästää sinua päiviltäsi. Mutta niin tapahtuu juuri nyt, kun sinut on määrätty katsomaan Erenin perään. Eikö se olekin hieman outoa?"

Eren nielaisi. Naisen puhe kuulosti pelottavan järkeenkäyvältä. Sen lisäksi, että hänen kykynsä vaaransi hänen ystävänsä, oli se nyt muuttumassa uhaksi myös sotilaiden hengelle. Olivathan vaarassa jo Hanji ja kapteeni. Mikseivät siis myös ne loput, jotka olivat oikeudessa pitäneet hänen puoliaan?

Mutta eiväthän ihmiset _voisi_ jahdata kapteenia, eiväthän? Siinä ei vain ollut _järkeä._ Mitä heidän päässään oikein liikkui? He halusivat Erenin teloitettavaksi, koska hän oli heidän mielestään riski sivilisaatiolle. Mutta olisivatko ihmiset itse yhtään sen enempää hyödyksi itselleen, jos he tappaisivat parhaan sotilaansa?

Survey Corpsit vihreissä viitoissaan olivat tuttu näky kaikille muurien sisällä asuville ihmisille. Kun he lähtivät ulkopuolelle, väkeä kerääntyi aina runsaasti katsomaan ja vielä enemmän yleisöä riitti silloin, kun he palasivat retkiltään. Ja koska kapteeni oli käynyt ulkopuolella jo lukuisia kertoja, olivat monet varmasti nähneet hänet. Erenkin oli! Hän muisti sen vasta nyt, mutta hän _oli_ nähnyt kapteenin lukuisia kertoja ollessaan katsomassa ystäviensä kanssa, kun sotilaat saapuivat muurin ulkopuolelta hevosillaan. Kapteeni oli ollut se pienikokoinen mies, joka aina ratsasti komentajan vierellä joukon etulinjassa. Yksi niistä, jotka onnistuivat aina palaamaan takaisin.

Yhdestä asiasta hän oli täysin varma. Kaikki alueen ihmiset tiesivät kapteenin ainakin nimeltä, ja suurin osa oli myös kuullut hänen ylivoimaisista taistelutekniikoistaan. Ihmiset _tiesivät_ asiasta. Myös ne, jotka eivät olleet kiinnittäneet kapteeniin Survey Corpsien joukossa huomiota tai tavanneet häntä koskaan. Joten miksi ihmeessä he yrittäisivät riistää hänen henkensä?

Eren puri hampaansa yhteen. Tämä oli viimeinen pisara. Hän ei voisi vaarantaa häntä auttavia ihmisiä yhtään enempää.

"Kapteeni," hän sanoi aavistuksen uhmakkaammalla äänellä kuin oli tarkoittanut. Levi ilmeisesti huomasi tämän, sillä hän kurtisti kulmiaan vilkaistessaan poikaan.

"No mitä? Jos aiot taas oksentaa, ole hyvä ja odota, että ehdin häipyä."

"En aio," Eren mutisi hieman ärsyyntyneenä siitä, että miehen huomio oli edelleen moisissa pikkuasioissa. "Mutta aion kysyä, että onko tässä mitään järkeä? Tarkoitan…"

"Joko sinua muka alkoi pelottaa?" Levi kysyi aavistuksen ivaavalla äänensävyllä. "Olet niin hyvässä piilossa, etteivät ne typerykset tajua etsiä sinua täältä. Joten miksi…"

"Ei ole kyse siitä, vaan…!"

"…vapiset peloissasi niin kuin joku…"

"Minä en halua…"

"…surkea otus joka…"

"Kapteeni…"

"…ei osaa edes…"

"KAPTEENI!" Eren huusi lopulta riuhtaisten ranteitaan piteleviä ketjuja, joiden kalahdus kaikui voimakkaan kolkkona sellin nurkissa. Hanji hätkähti ottaen askeleen taaksepäin, ja kenties ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan myös Levi näytti hetken oudon hämmästyneeltä. Metallinen sängynpääty kolahti vaimeasti uudelleen, kun Eren antoi käsiensä pudota jälleen roikkumaan kahleiden varaan. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että oli viimein saanut miehen huomion itselleen, mutta toisaalta hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta kylmiä väreitä, jotka tilanne sai kulkemaan hänen kehonsa läpi. Kun hän viimeksi oli menettänyt malttinsa ja huutanut oikeudenkäynnissä, oli Levi pieksänyt hänet miltei puolikuoliaaksi.

 _Déjà-vu_

Nyt iskua ei kuitenkaan tullut. Kapteeni istui yhä sängyllä hänen jalkojensa vieressä.

Hetken oli aivan hiljaista. Eren kuuli vain oman, kiihtyneen hengityksensä yrittäessään tulkita miehen reaktiota. Saattoi olla, että hän saisi jälleen kunnolla turpaansa. Saattoi myös olla, ettei mies hakkaisi häntä nyt kun Hanji oli näkemässä. Mutta Erenille se oli sillä hetkellä täysin samantekevää. Hän halusi vain, että häntä kuunneltaisiin edes hetki ja että hän voisi yrittää kertoa oman kantansa meneillään olevaan tilanteeseen.

Uhkaava hiljaisuus jatkoi vielä muutaman pitkän minuutin. Sitten Levi nousi sanaakaan sanomatta rauhallisesti ylös ja otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi Erenin sängyn toista päätyä. Sitä, johon hänet oli kahlittu istumaan.

Sen sijaan, että Eren olisi sulkenut silmänsä valmiina vastaanottamaan lyönnin, hän piti ne auki ja katsoi miestä päättäväisesti silmiin. Kapteenin katse oli pistävä, mutta siitä oli vaikea päätellä mitään. Ehkä hän suunnitteli Erenin pieksämistä, ehkä ei. Joka tapauksessa mies istui sängyn reunalle aivan pojan viereen vieläkään puhumatta.

Sitten kapteeni nosti toisen kätensä ja antoi sen liukua hitaasti Erenin tummanruskean tukan läpi. Muutaman sekunnin ajan Eren kerkesi ihmetellä kapteenin aikeita, ennen kuin tämä yhtäkkiä tarttui tiukasti hänen hiuksiinsa nykäisten hänen päätään taaksepäin. Eren tukahdutti tuskaisen voihkaisun joka oli karata samalla kun hänen syvänvihreät silmänsä kohtasivat jälleen kapteenin läpitunkevan katseen.

"Hei, Levi…" Hanji aloitti yrittäen selvästi rauhoittaa tilanteen, mutta kapteeni nosti vapaan kätensä pystyyn vaikenemisen merkiksi irrottamatta silmiään Erenistä.

"En pidä siitä kun teet tuolla tavalla," hän sanoi pojalle rauhallisella, vaativalla äänellä. "Jos riehut noin julkisella paikalla, joku saattaa laskea alleen. Ja siitä ei seuraa kuin ongelmia."

Eren ei oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa. Toisaalta hän tunsi tarvetta pahoitella asiaa, muttei toisaalta tiennyt, mitä pahoittelisi. Sitäkö, että hän välitti siitä mitä hänestä huolehtiville ihmisille tapahtui?

Erenin yllätykseksi kapteeni päästi irti hänen hiuksistaan. Ehkä syynä miehen yllättävälle rauhoittumiselle oli Hanjin läsnäolo, tai sitten edes Levi ei ollut tarpeeksi sekopää hakatakseen Ereniä nyt kun hän oli juuri toipumassa myrkytyksestä. Joka tapauksessa mies jäi istumaan sängyn reunalle. "Ja jos haluat huomioni, saat sen myös ilman, että karjut kuin joku hiton petoeläin," mies lisäsi.

 _Joo, siltähän se vaikuttikin,_ Eren nurisi ajatuksissaan. "Yritin vain kysyä, että mitä tapahtuu jos ihmiset oikeasti pääsevätkin tunkeutumaan tänne?"

"Ja minä yritin sanoa, etteivät he tule onnistumaan siinä," kapteeni vastasi tyynesti.

"Mutta…. Jos he eivät pääse tänne… Te kuitenkin kuljette myös sellin ulkopuolella, vai mitä?"

Levi kohotti hieman kulmiaan nojautuen taaksepäin. "Tietenkin. Mihin pyrit?"

Eren puristi hetkeksi hampaansa yhteen. Eikö kapteeni todella osannut päätellä siihenastisesta keskustelusta yhtään mitään? Joko mies ei oikeasti omistanut minkäänlaisia sosiaalisia taitoja, tai sitten hän vain piti Ereniä pilkkanaan.

 _Mitä hittoa minun pitäisi sanoa?  
_

"Olet huolissasi siitä, että meille kävisi jotain, eikö niin?" Hanji kysyi yllättäen astuen lähemmäksi. "Pelkäät että meitä yritettäisiin vahingoittaa koska autamme sinua."

Eren tuijotti naisen ruskeisiin silmiin tietämättä hetkeen mitä sanoa vastaukseksi.

"N-Niin…" poika mutisi lopulta kiittäen mielessään Hanjia ymmärtämisestä. Hän ei olisi varmaan keksinyt kuinka selittää asia Leville ja Hanjille omin sanoin. Nyt kapteenikin näytti kuitenkin tajuavan, sillä yhden ohi välähtävän hetken ajan hänen silmistään näkyi jonkinasteinen hämmennys ennen kuin miehen naamalle palasi jälleen tuttu, viileän neutraali ilme. "Ehkä vielä jonain päivänä päädyn titaanin paskaksi, mutta en kuole vielä," Levi töksäytti.

Hanji korjasi silmälasiensa asentoa etusormellaan avaten suunsa puuttuakseen keskusteluun.

"Titaanit…" hän aloitti juuri sillä äänensävyllä, jota hän käytti kertoessaan ihmisille jotain omasta mielestään mullistavaa. Sellaista, jolla hän aloitti tunteja kestävät luentonsa tutkimistaan aiheista.

"Mitä?"

"Ne eivät ulosta," nainen viimeisteli tietämyksensä kapteenin katsoessa häneen outo, miltei järkyttynyt ilme naamallaan. "Niillä ei ole ruuansulatusjärjestelmää."

Tuli hiljaista. Kapteeni tuijotti kylmäävästi suoraan Hanjin silmiin ennen kuin puuskahti jotain mistä Eren ei saanut selvää. "Joka tapauksessa," hän sanoi asteen viileämmällä äänellä rikkoen hiljaisuuden, "lopeta turhuuksien miettiminen, penska. Olen varma, että sinulla on muutakin ajateltavaa."

"Mutta en halua että…" Eren aloitti keskeyttäen lauseensa hetkeksi miettiessään sopivaa ilmaisua. "Että… Ihmiset joutuisivat kärsimään enempää takiani…"

"Tsk," Levi tuhahti. "Kuten sanoin, älä mieti turhia."

"Entä Mikasa ja Armin?" Eren kysyi hieman vaativammin.

"Älä huoli heistä, heitä valvotaan," Hanji sanoi pieni hymy kasvoillaan. "Ei heille käy kuinkaan."

Eren mutisi jotain myöntyvää vastaukseksi kääntäen katseensa poispäin. Hän kuulosti omiinkin korviinsa aivan hätäilevältä pikkulapselta, muttei vain voinut sille mitään. Tämä vain oli tilanne, jossa kyse oli jostain paljon suuremmasta kuin hänestä itsestään. Silti hän tunsi rauhoittuvansa aavistuksen ja nojautui sängynpäätyä vasten toivoen samalla, ettei kapteeni kiristäisi ketjuja takaisin. Istuma-asentoon pääseminen oli osoittautunut sellissä vietettyjen päivien aikana yllättävän merkitseväksi seikaksi, eikä hän olisi millään halunnut luopua siitä.

"Joka tapauksessa sinun olisi tärkeää levätä tämä ilta," Hanji sanoi sitten Erenille korjaten ryhtinsä. "Minä menen takaisin laboratoriolle ja tutkin myrkkyä tarkemmin."

"Ja mitenköhän meinasit tehdä sen? Et voi viedä penskaa mukanasi." Levi puuttui keskusteluun.

"En aikonutkaan," Hanji vastasi huolettomasti kävellen sängyn toiselle puolelle. Kapteenin silmät suurenivat naisen nostaessa nurkasta sen peltiämpärin, johon Eren oli aiemmin oksentanut.

"Et _voi_ olla tosissasi." Levin ääni kuulosti epäuskoiselta kuiskaukselta miehen katsoessa kun Hanji kantoi ämpärin mukanaan sellin ovelle.

"Mitä oikein nuriset, Levi? Itse kielsit minua viemästä Ereniä," nainen huikkasi tyypillisellä, pirteällä äänellään. "Jostain minun on saatava näytteeni. Selvitän tarkemmin myrkyn alkuperän ja sitten varmistamme, ettei sitä päädy enää ruokaan."

Naisen puheet eivät kuitenkaan näyttäneet vakuuttavan kapteenia, joka yhä katsoi suoraan eteensä inhon täyttämä katse naamallaan. Jos Erenin kädet olisivat olleet vapaat, hän olisi raapinut kiusaantuneena niskaansa. Koska ne kuitenkaan eivät olleet, hän tyytyi vain istumaan paikallaan sanomatta mitään samalla kun Hanji katosi kalteriovesta käytävälle ja sieltä portaikkoon.

"Ai niin, Levi!" naisen ääni kaikui vielä porraskäytävästä. "Pitäisikö tästä kertoa komentajalle?"

Levi näytti heräävän ajatuksistaan ja nousi rivakasti ylös sängyltä kävellen sellin ovelle. Eren seurasi katseellaan kun mies nojautui yhdellä kädellään kalteriin ennen kuin huusi vastaukseksi, "Ei!"

"Selvä!" Tulen myöhemmin takaisin!" Hanjin innokas ääni kaikui portaiden yläpäästä ennen kuin oven kolahdus paljasti naisen lähteneen. Ääni kaikui voimakkaana tyhjällä käytävällä.

"Friikki," Levi tuhahti puoliääneen kääntyen sitten takaisin Ereniin päin.

Eren istui yhä sängyllä tuijottaen hämäryyden läpi suoraan mieheen, joka nojasi kädet puuskassa selkänsä kaltereihin ja tuijotti takaisin häneen. Hetkeen kumpikaan heistä ei sanonut mitään. Eren yritti lukea kapteenin ilmeestä millaisella tuulella mies oli. Ei varmaan kovin hyvällä ottaen huomioon, että hänet oli yritetty juuri tappaa. Silti Eren toivoi mielessään kapteenin säälivän häntä sen verran, että jättäisi ketjut löysälle ennen poistumistaan.

Levi ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt siltä, että olisi aikeissa lähteä mihinkään. Hetken hän nojaili rennon näköisesti kalteriseinään ja otti sitten muutaman askeleen lähemmäksi sänkyä. "Millainen on olosi?" mies kysyi Ereniltä hieman yllättäen saaden pojan hätkähtämään.

"V-Vähän heikko vielä," Eren vastasi nopeasti. "Mutta jo paljon parempi kuin aamulla."

"Hyvä," kapteeni vastasi yksinkertaisesti. "Haluatko nukkua?"

"Joo… Se olisi mukavaa," Eren mutisi miettien samalla kuinka pääsisi takaisin makuuasentoon lyömättä päätään.

"Nuku sitten."

Hetken Eren vain tuijotti miestä kysyvä katse naamallaan. Aikoiko kapteeni jäädä selliin?

"En aio lähteä mihinkään. En ainakaan ennen kuin Hanji tulee takaisin," kapteeni sanoi kuin olisi lukenut pojan ajatukset. "Ja voit käydä selällesi. En kiristä ketjujasi, ellet tee jotain typerää ja pakota minua siihen."

"Ai… Okei,"

Eren ujutti jalkansa takaisin peiton alle. Sitten hän veti käsiään vapaaksi sen verran kuin pystyi ja alkoi hiljalleen laskea ruumistaan takaisin makuuasentoon. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut lyödä yhä kipeää takaraivoaan kovaan sängynpäätyyn tai muutenkaan kolhia itseään yhtään enempää.

Selälleen päästyään Eren vain makasi hetken paikallaan tuijottaen kiviseen kattoon. Hän ei viitsinyt nostaa päätään nähdäkseen mitä kapteeni teki, mutta oletti miehen istuvan tuolillaan ja tuijottavan häneen. Hän miltei _tunsi_ sen. Aluksi Eren ei ollut varma voisiko nukahtaa jonkun katsellessa häntä niin intensiivisesti, mutta kun hän sulki silmänsä, uneliaisuus voitti ajatuksen nopeasti.

Ainakin hän voisi nukkua tietäen, että edes kapteeni oli turvassa.

* * *

 _"…eikä siten, että suunnitelmiamme luetaan kuin avointa kirjaa."_

 _"Sanoin sinulle jo, ettei vahinkoa tapahtunut. Penska laattasi muutaman kerran ja siinä kaikki."_

Eren liikahti sängyllä ja käänsi päätään. Hän oli kuulevinaan keskustelua, muttei ollut ihan varma kuuluiko se hänen unestaan vai puhuiko joku oikeasti. Äsken hän oli nähnyt miellyttävää unta lapsuudestaan, mutta nyt hän oli kuulevinaan jostain kahden miehen väittelyä.

 _"Et voi tietää miten ensi kerralla käy."_

 _"Ensikertaa ei tule. Hanji selvittää kaiken tarpeellisen myrkystä ja sitten osaamme välttää sen jatkossa."_

 _"Entä jos he keksivät jotain muuta?"_

 _"Osaamme varoa."_

Eren raotti hieman silmiään ja varmistui samalla siitä, että puhe tosiaan kuului sellistä eikä hänen unestaan. Kaksi miesääntä tuntuivat keskustelevan näennäisen asiallisesti, mutta sen seasta Eren pystyi erottamaan kapteenin äänen ja sen nousevan kiihtymyksen. Toistaiseksi hän oli kuitenkin vielä liian uninen hahmottaakseen itse puheenaihetta ja antoi päänsä levätä rennosti tyynyllä.

"Kuuntele itseäsi, Levi. Puheessasi ei ole järkeä. Toimit täysin tunnepohjalta, etkä ajattele tarpeeksi pitkälle. Vaarannat itsesi täysin olemattomasta syystä."

Ääni kuulosti etäisesti tutulta mutta Eren ei saanut päähänsä kenelle se kuului. Mies puhui rauhallisesti ja miltei kuiskaten mutta oli selkeästi varma asiastaan. Kuiskaamisesta Eren saattoi päätellä, että miehet kuvittelivat hänen yhä nukkuvan.

"Levi… Minä tiedän, että haluat suorittaa tämän loppuun, mutta en voi uhrata yhtä parhaista miehistäni tällaisen takia. Juuri nyt sinä et ole korvaamaton. Joku muu voisi aivan hyvin huolehtia Erenistä ja sinä voisit jatkaa omalla osaamisalueellasi," vieras miesääni sanoi käskevällä sävyllä jonka Eren viimein tunnisti. Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät auki kun hän ymmärsi kapteenin puhuvan komentaja Erwinin kanssa.

"Siksi olen päättänyt, että tehtäväsi keskeytetään välittömästi."


	6. Kiista

**A/N:** Oho, meinasipa vierähtää aikaa edellisestä päivityksestä. Ja heti alkuun sanon myös, että jälleen kiitos kommentoijille! Päivittelen näitä ficcejä tosiaan sitä mukaan kun ehdin/inspiraatio iskee, mutta myös sen mukaan, että löytyykö lukijoita. Näin ollen päätin julkaista seuraavan osan vähän nopeammin sen kunniaksi, että muutamia seuraajiakin on tälle tarinalle löytynyt. c:

Ja väliin törkeää piilomainontaa, aloitin vielä toisen pidemmän AOT LevixEren-ficin tässä jokunen viikko sitten! Nimi on "Kavionjälkiä," ikäraja T ja löytyy tuolta omista tarinoistani. Että sitäkin voi tässä välissä lukaista, jos vaan yhtään kiinnostaa.

Loppuun pahoittelut siitä, että tästä osasta tuli näin lyhyt. :c En siis ole kyllästymässä kirjoitteluun tai käyttänyt jo kaikkia ideoitani, vaan päätin julkaista tämän vähän lyhyempänä ihan vain siksi, että chaptereiden väli uhkasi venähtää sangen pitkäksi. Tiedossa on jo, mitä tämän tarinan tulevaisuus tuo tullessaan ja olen jo aloittanutkin seuraavan osan kirjoittelun! Mutta pieni hetki siinä vielä menee, koska siitä pitäisi jälleen saada pidempi versio aikaiseksi.

Nyt kumminkin, let's go -

* * *

Osa 6: Kiista

Eren tunsi oudon, epämiellyttävän tunteen puristavan rinnassaan kun hän taisteli keskusteluun puuttumisen halua vastaan. Hän sulki nopeasti silmänsä uudelleen ja yritti hengittää rauhallisesti ja äänettömästi, mutta oli melko varma, että miehet olivat jo huomanneet hänen olevan hereillä.

Se oli oikeasti komentaja, jonka kanssa kapteeni puhui… Henkilö, joka pystyi siirtämään vastuun Erenistä kenelle tahansa vain sormiaan napsauttamalla. Kapteeni ei voisi väittää komentajalle vastaan, sen Eren tiesi tuskallisen hyvin. Erwin voisi määrätä Levin takaisin Survey Corpsien mukaan ja ottaa hänen tilalleen kenet tahansa muun, joka hommaan edes jollain tasolla suostuisi.

Eren ei halunnut tuntea sitä. Sitä käsittämätöntä pettymyksen tunnetta joka hiljalleen kasvoi hänen sisällään.

Mitä väliä sillä loppujen lopuksi oli? Hänellä täytyi olla vastuuhenkilö katsomassa hänen peräänsä toistaiseksi, koska oikeus oli päättänyt niin. Mutta eihän se tarkoittanut että hänen täytyisi olla loppuikänsä sidoksissa tähän ihmiseen. Joten oliko sillä oikeastaan merkitystä kuka hänen selustaansa oli vahtimassa?

Ei sillä olisi. Eren halusi uskotella itselleen, ettei sillä olisi…

Mutta sillä _oli!_

Kukaan ei ollut ottanut oikeudenkäynnissä kantaa siihen kuinka pitkään häntä täytyisi pitää eristyksissä. Ehkä pari päivää, ehkä viikko, ehkä kuukausia. Entä jos tehtävään määrättäisiin joku, joka ei oikeastaan ollut hänen kohtalostaan kovinkaan kiinnostunut? Se voisi tarkoittaa ankeaa vankiaikaa tällaisessa ympäristössä.

Sitä paitsi olisihan myös mahdollista, että tehtävän perijä kuuluisi niihin, joiden mielestä Eren olisi pitänyt teloittaa jo kauan sitten. Joku voisi ehkä maksaa vartijalle siitä että mies "unohtaisi" jonain yönä lukita sellin oven ja...

Eren puraisi kevyesti alahuultaan kauhukuvien noustessa hänen mieleensä. Vielä ei ollut niiden aika. Tämä ei ollut vielä ohi.

Kapteeni saattoi olla hiton pelottava mutta häneen Eren uskoi voivansa luottaa. Levi ei koskaan pettäisi häntä. Hän ajatteli vain ihmiskunnan tulevaisuutta, joka oli näyttänyt niin synkältä muuttumatta mitenkään kymmeniin, ehkä satoihin vuosiin. Nyt oli kuitenkin tapahtumassa mahdollisia mullistuksia kun ensimmäistä kertaa koskaan titaanin oli havaittu tappavan toisia titaaneja. _Eren_ oli tappanut ne titaanit. Ja kapteeni ymmärsi sen, uskoi hänen mahdollisuuksiinsa ja tahtoi pitää hänet hengissä.

Kapteeni uskoi tulevaisuuteen eikä pelännyt. Hänen arvomaailmassaan oli jotain hyvin samankaltaista kuin Erenin omassa, mikä oli tuntunut lohdulliselta niinä hetkinä, kun Eren oli joutunut makoilemaan yksin sängyssään. Se loi häneen uskoa valoisammista päivistä.

Hän pystyisi vielä olemaan avuksi. Mutta siihen hän tarvitsisi kapteenia.

"Erwin…"

Eren piti silmänsä yhä kiinni kuullessaan kapteenin vastaavan toiselle miehelle. Levin äänenvoimakkuus oli laskenut huomattavasti, mistä Eren saattoi päätellä tämän yrittävän varoa hänen herättämistään.

Miehet siis luulivat hänen yhä nukkuvan.

"Koskaan en ole joutunut tehtävääni keskeyttämään. Olet määrännyt minut toinen toistaan riskialttiimpiin suorituksiin ja olen aina palannut komennoiltasi takaisin. Joten miksi uskot, että epäonnistuisin nyt?" Kapteenin ääni oli muuttunut entistäkin matalammaksi ja vivahteettomammaksi. Hän kuulosti väsyneeltä, mutta ennen kaikkea levottomalta ja ärsyyntyneeltä.

Hänkään ei ilmeisesti aikonut luovuttaa helpolla.

"En tarkoittanut sitä," Erwin huokaisi. "Mutta entä jos titaanit hyökkäisivät muurien sisään huomenna? Tai ensiviikolla? Entä jos olisimme silloin menettäneet sinun panoksesi taistelussa vain siksi, että tein virheen määrätessäni sinut tehtävään, jossa olit selvästi jatkuvassa hengenvaarassa täysin turhaan?"

"Et vastannut kysymykseeni."

"Levi…"

Eren nielaisi. Hän yritti näyttää siltä, että nukkuisi edelleen, mutta samalla hänen oli hyvin vaikeaa olla puristamatta silmiään tiukemmin yhteen tai purematta alahuultaan. Hän olisi halunnut nousta istumaan ja huutaa komentajalle ettei halunnut huoltajaansa vaihdettavan. Hän olisi halunnut itse _vakuuttaa_ Erwinin siitä, että kapteeni selviäisi tehtävästä ja voisi jatkaa sitä.

Samaan aikaan Eren kuitenkin epäili logiikkaansa itsekin. Hän oli nähnyt omin silmin kuinka kapteeni oli pidellyt käsissään ruokaa jossa oli hänelle tarkoitettua myrkkyä. Jos mies olisi syönyt annoksensa itse… Jos Hanji ei olisi ollut niin nopeasti paikalla…

Erenin täytyi myöntää komentajan olevan oikeassa riskeistä. Levi _oli_ hengenvaarassa. Joten olisiko Eren sitten itsekäs halutessaan kapteenin jatkavan?

Muutaman ohikiitävän sekunnin ajan hän todella harkitsi keskusteluun puuttumista luopuen kuitenkin aikeistaan. Eihän hän edes ollut varma mitä sanoa. Ehkä tosiaan olisi parempi kapteenille jos mies vain määrättäisiin keskeyttämään...

Toistaiseksi Levi oli kuitenkin puhunut komentajalle tyylillä, joka Erenin korviin kuulosti melko vastahakoiselta, ellei jopa hyökkäävältä. Olihan kapteeni selvästi oman tiensä kulkija, mutta Eren ei siltikään ollut odottanut miehen ryhtyvän _väittelemään_ ylempiarvoisensa kanssa, varsinkaan tällaisesta asiasta.

No, ehkä hänellä oli periaatteita tai jotain.

"Levi," Eren kuuli komentajan aloittavan jälleen. "Me molemmat tiedämme, ettei kyse ole siitä. "

"Mistä sitten?"

"Kun taistelet titaaneja vastaan, rinnallasi taistelee muitakin. Sinulla on ihmisiä auttamassa ja tukemassa sinua. Juuri nyt monet näistä ihmisistä uhkaavat kuitenkin kääntyä sinua vastaan, enkä halua jättää miehiäni yksin tällaisen haasteen edessä."

Eren kuuli kapteenin hymähtävän vaimeasti. "Jos et halua jättää minua yksin, voit laittaa lisää miehiä vartioimaan aluetta."

"En pysty sitomaan niin montaa sotilasta tällaiseen tehtävään," komentajan matala ääni vastasi. "Sinä tiedät sen kyllä."

"Sitten teen tämän itse."

"Pääsisit vain hengestäsi."

"Erwin…"

"Kai sinä ymmärrät, että sinut yritettiin jo…!"

"En välitä helvettiäkään siitä, mitä ne typerykset yrittävät!"

Eren hätkähti hieman kuullessaan kapteenin äänenvoimakkuuden nousevan. Vaikka hän oli jo nähnyt kapteenin hermoja koeteltavan useammankin kerran, oli mies silti aina ulospäin jokseenkin rauhallinen. Nyt Levi kuitenkin kuulosti aivan joltain muulta kuin itseltään.

Koko tilanne oli muuttumassa nopeasti kahden johtajan väliseksi kiistaksi.

Hetken hän odotti komentajan karjaisevan oman vastalauseensa, mutta sen sijaan tulikin hiljaista. Ilmeisesti miehet olivat jälleen muistaneet hänen olemassaolonsa, ja vilkaisivat nyt sänkyyn päin varmistaakseen että hän "nukkui" vielä.

Sitten kapteenin ääni, joka oli muuttunut lähinnä äkäiseksi kuiskaamiseksi, kuului jälleen oven luota:

"En oikeasti välitä siitä mitä ihmiset yrittävät. Minä pidän hänet, Erwin."

Sanavalinta sai Erenin aavistuksen hämilleen. Hän kuuli komentajan huokaisevan syvään, ennen kuin vaimea narahdus paljasti miehen istuneen alas tuolille. "Hän ei ole mikään koira. Et voi vain päättää, että _pidät_ hänet."

"Ehkä en, mutta sinä voit. Voit määrätä minut jatkamaan."

Erwin huokaisi uudelleen eikä vastannut heti mitään. Ilmeisesti komentaja ja kapteeni olivat keskenään paremmissa väleissä kuin Eren oli uskonut, tai sitten komentaja vain oli äärimmäisen kärsivällinen. Ylempiarvoisena henkilönä hän olisi vain voinut paukauttaa käskynsä kapteenille ja sen jälkeen komentaa muita alaisiaan kiskomaan miehen ulos sellistä vaikka väkisin, mutta sen sijaan hän vaikutti kuuntelevan kapteeninkin mielipidettä. Erwin Smith oli varmasti hyvä johtaja joukoilleen.

Mutta seuraavaan argumenttiin Eren ei ollut osannut varautua.

"Miksi se on sinulle niin tärkeää?"

Komentajan kysymys oli kuin veitsi, joka leikkasi tyrmän jo kertaalleen rauhoittuneen, hiljaisen tunnelman pieniksi siivuiksi. Eren pystyi kuulemaan kapteenin rykäisevän kauempana ja saattoi arvata miehen olevan palaamassa jälleen puolustuskannalle.

Hetken hän oli jo luullut, että tämä keskustelu olisi päättynyt. Että komentaja poistuisi ja antaisi kapteenin jatkaa pojasta huolehtimista niin kuin tähänkin asti. Ilmeisesti se ei kuitenkaan kävisi ihan niin helposti.

 _Tottakai se on tärkeää,_ Eren nurisi ajatuksissaan _. Ihmisten vuoksi._

"Koska minä voin pitää hänet elossa, Erwin. Hän on turvassa täällä ja me tarvitsemme hänen kykyään," Levin viileä ääni vastasi. "Koska tämä paskamainen tilanne niiden helvetin ihmissyöjien kanssa ei ole muuttunut satoihin vuosiin, ja menetämme jatkuvasti miehiä _turhaan_ tämän sodan käymiseen."

Eren nyökkäsi ajatuksissaan. _Niin juuri._

"Miten huoltajan vaihtaminen vaikuttaisi niihin suunnitelmiin? Hän säilyisi täällä hyvin silloinkin," komentaja huomautti.

"En luota heihin."

"Et luota omiin joukkoihisi?"

Hetkeen kapteeni ei sanonut mitään. Sitten hän töksäytti vastaukseksi yksinkertaisesti "niin" saaden Erwinin mutisemaan jotain itsekseen. Komentaja oli jaksanut väitellä Levin kanssa pitkään, mutta jossain vaiheessa hänkin takuulla kyllästyisi inttämiseen.

Eren todella toivoi että kapteeni saisi tahtonsa läpi ennen sitä.

"Minä luotan heihin taistelussa, Erwin. Mutta tässä on kyse muustakin. En luota siihen että he suostuisivat uskomaan meidän omien sotilaidemme voivan olla niin vaarallisia, kuin he pystyvät peloissaan olemaan."

"Emme edes tiedä vielä onko myrkyttäjä osa joukkoja."

"Tottakai hän on!" Kapteenin äänenvoimakkuus uhkasi nousta jälleen, mutta hän sai sen hillittyä jatkaessaan puhumista. "Miten helvetissä joku muu pääsisi sotilaiden ruokavarastoon?"

"En usko, että sinne murtautuminen on kovin vaikeaa."

"Sitä vartioidaan."

"Siitä huolimatta. Jos joku todella haluaisi tunkeutua sinne, en epäile, etteikö hän onnistuisi," komentajan matala ääni sanoi hiljaa. "Tietenkin se olisi vielä helpompaa Survey Corpsien tai muun osaston asu päällä, mutta…"

"Mutta et halua uskoa sitä."

"Minä uskon, Levi. Johtajana en voi sivuuttaa asioita siksi, että en halua tietää niistä," Erwin vastasi rauhallisesti ja Eren kuuli hänen nousevan ylös. "Juuri nyt emme kuitenkaan voi todistaa sitä. Sen sijaan en voi olla huomaamatta, kuinka puheessasi on jotain hyvin epätavallista."

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Kuului hiljaisia askelten ääniä kun joku, ilmeisesti komentaja, käveli sellin uloskäynnille. Sitten ovi narahti, ennen kuin kolahti vaimeasti takaisin kiinni. Eren raotti varovasti toista silmäänsä ja nosti aavistuksen päätään nähdäkseen, kuinka komentaja seisoi oven toisella puolella ojentaen jotain kaltereiden välistä kapteenille. Eren ei voinut nähdä mitä se oli, mutta huomasi Levin sujauttavan sen nopeasti taskuunsa.

"Näen, että aiot jäädä tehtävään osittain myös tunnepuolen takia. Annan sinun toistaiseksi pysyä täällä, mutta minulla on muutama ehto."

 _Tunnepuolen?_ Eren ajatteli hölmistyneenä ja odotti kapteenin vastalausetta kommenttiin. Sitä ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut, joten ilmeisesti Levikään ei jaksanut väitellä enempää.

"Ensinnäkin," komentaja aloitti, "raportoit minulle heti jos havaitset epäilyttävää toimintaa tällä alueella. Toiseksi, Hanji testaa kaiken selliin tulevan ruuan. Kolmanneksi…" hetkeksi mies hiljeni. "Kolmanneksi, et saa kiintyä poikaan liikaa. Minä ymmärrän, jos hän muistuttaa sinua… no… tiedät kyllä. Mutta pyydän, Levi..."

Eren räpäytti silmiään. Mistä komentaja oikein puhui?

Kapteeni murahti jotain vastaukseksi ja oli jo kääntymässä takaisin selliin päin, kun komentaja lisäsi vielä jotain, mikä sai Erenin mielialan nousemaan hetkeksi.

"Ai niin ja Levi... Syö se leipä, minkä annoin sinulle. Sinä todella tulet tarvitsemaan voimia jatkoa varten."


	7. Hyvää yötä

**A/N:** Taas keksin viikonlopun aikana ideoita useampaankin uuteen fanfictioniin, mutta päätin pitää edes jonkinlaisen järjestelmällisyyden tässä kirjoittelussa ja jatkaa ensimmäiseksi tätä ficciä yhdellä osalla.

Tässä se siis on, ja vielä suht. aikataulussaan. Tadaa! *tuuletusta*

Ai niin, minun pitikin tässä jossain välissä mainita yhdestä pikkujutusta. Eli siis, en tosiaan ole koskaan lukenut AOT-mangoja tai nähnyt ko. sarjasta muutenkaan minkäänlaisia suomennoksia. Animen olen toki katsonut, mutta vain englanniksi tekstitettynä. Näin ollen en siis välttämättä tiedä termejä, joita esim. suomenkielisessä mangaversiossa käytetään. Koska olen itse ehdottomasti enemmän anime- kuin mangaihminen, en todennäköisesti lue pokkareita jatkossakaan, joten mikäli siellä on käytetty erilaisia "suomennossanoja" joillekin asioille, en ole niistä tietoinen ja käytän "omaa" suomennettua termistöäni. Pahoittelen.

Ja nyt, asiaan!

* * *

Osa 7: Hyvää yötä

Ovi paukahti äänekkäästi kiinni kivisen portaikon yläpäässä. Kapteeni katsoi vielä hetken komentajan perään ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin Erenin puoleen ja riisui päällystakkinsa viikaten sen sitten siististi tuolin selkänojalle.

Eren oli jo unohtaa, että hänen piti esittää nukkuvansa ja sulki nopeasti silmänsä. Tuolin puiset jalat raapaisivat kivistä lattiaa kapteenin vetäistessä sen lähemmäksi sänkyä.

"Olen tyytyväinen sinuun."

Äkillinen kommentti sai Erenin hätkähtämään, mutta hän piti silmänsä kiinni.

"Jos olisit avannut suusi, olisit todennäköisesti vain pahentanut tilannetta," kapteeni jatkoi matalalla äänellään istuen tuolilleen. "Eikä tarvitse esittää, minä tiedän, että olet hereillä."

"A-Ai…"

Eren tunsi itsensä hieman hölmöksi avatessaan silmänsä. Hän nosti päätään tyynyltä nähdäkseen kapteenin, joka katsoi takaisin häneen väsynyt ilme naamallaan. "Mistä sinä sen huomasit?" kysymys vain lipsahti Erenin suusta saaden hänet tuntemaan itsensä vieläkin typerämmäksi.

"Kukaan ei voi nukkua tuollaisessa metelissä, joten asian päätteleminen ei ollut kovin vaikeaa," kapteeni vastasi yksinkertaisesti saaden Erenin posket punehtumaan aavistuksen verran. "En vain ymmärrä, miten Erwin tiesi myrkytyksestä jo nyt."

"Ehkä Hanji kertoi hänelle sen jälkeen kun lähti?" Eren arvasi varovasti.

Levi tuhahti vaimeasti pyyhkäisten tummia hiuksiaan kädellään. "Niin minäkin aluksi ajattelin. Mutta minä nimenomaan _kielsin_ häntä kertomasta komentajalle, enkä usko, että edes se nainen olisi tarpeeksi tyhjäpäinen toimiakseen juuri päinvastoin." Sitten kapteeni piti pienen tauon ennen kuin lisäsi, "ainakin toivon niin."

Levi oli tosiaan kieltänyt Hanjia... Vaikka nainen oli jokseenkin puhelias tapaus, ei hän vaikuttanut lörpöttelijältä, eikä Erenkään oikeastaan uskonut hänen olleen asialla.

"Jäljelle jää vain se helvetin sotilaspoliisi," Levi murahti haudaten hetkeksi kasvonsa käteensä. "Ja sitten Erwin vielä ihmettelee miksi en luota hänen pestaamiinsa vartijoihin."

Eren katsoi hetken kapteenia ennen kuin antoi päänsä vain laskeutua takaisin tyynylle. Vartija tosiaan oli ollut melko hermona, eikä selvästikään suorittanut tehtäväänsä täysin vapaasta tahdosta. Ehkä mies oli halunnut kostaa sen, että kapteeni oli ärhennellyt hänelle useampaankin otteeseen viimepäivien aikana.

Okei, jos asia oli näin, olivat sotilaspoliisin kostotoimenpiteet kyllä menneet pahasti överiksi.

Eren seurasi väsyneesti silmillään katossa risteileviä, kapeita halkeamia. Hänen oli edelleen vaikea uskoa sitä, mitä sellissä oli juuri tapahtunut. Itse komentaja Erwin oli tullut tänne puhumaan Leville tämän siirtämisestä toiseen tehtävään, mutta antanutkin sitten miehen jäädä Erenin vartijaksi, koska kapteeni oli suorastaan _vaatinut_ sitä. Hän oli noussut omaa esimiestään vastaan puolustaessaan asemaansa Erenin huoltajana, vaikka olosuhteet olivat hiljalleen muuttumassa petollisiksi.

Aiemmin Eren oli ajatellut, että kapteeni vain halusi pitää kiinni tavoitteistaan. Hän oli todella hyvä taistelija, eikä varmasti ollut perääntynyt kovinkaan monesta tehtävästään. Mutta ne tehtävät olivat aina olleet sellaisia, joilla pelastettiin ihmisiä titaaneilta ja turvattiin koko sivilisaation tulevaisuutta. Tämä sen sijaan oli komennus vartioida jotain kapteenille entuudestaan lähes tuntematonta penikkaa. Joten miksi Levi oli halunnut niin kovasti jatkaa?

Eren nosti vähän päätään nähdäkseen, kuinka kapteeni otti esiin Erwiniltä saamansa leivän palan ja alkoi sitten syödä. Vaikka Levi selvästi yritti pitää viileän profiilinsa kasassa, huomasi hänestä sen, että mies oli ollut nälissään jo pidemmän aikaa. Eren oli varma, että jos hän ei olisi ollut näkemässä, kapteeni olisi työntänyt koko siivun kerralla suuhunsa.

Sitten hän muisti jälleen sen, mitä komentaja Erwin oli sanonut Leville hetki sitten.

 _"Minä ymmärrän, jos hän muistuttaa sinua… no… Tiedät kyllä…"_

Erenillä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, mitä komentaja oli tarkoittanut. Hänkö siis muistutti kapteenia jostain toisesta henkilöstä? Voisiko se olla syy siihen, ettei mies halunnut jättää häntä jonkun toisen vastuulle?

No, mistäpä Eren sitä tiesi. Ehkä kapteenilla oli joskus ollut kumppani tai… Ei, ei sitä. Ensinnäkin ajatus kapteenista parisuhteessa tuntui melko kaukaiselta, eikä Eren sitä paitsi halunnut ajatella muistuttavansa naista.

Oli miten oli, joko Levin välit tähän ihmiseen olivat jokseenkin ristiriitaiset tai sitten hänellä oli hyvin omaperäinen tapa osoittaa kiintymystään. Ainakin, jos hän yhtään heijasti tätä ihmistä kohtaan omaamiaan tunteita Ereniin. Olihan hän kuitenkin melkoisen tylysti mätkinyt poikaa useampaankin otteeseen.

Eren nosti yläruumistaan hieman sängyltä ja hetken hän oli tuntevinaan takaraivonsa olevan edelleen arka viimeisimmästä riepottelusta. Siihen oli varmasti tulossa ilkeän näköinen mustelma.

"Onko sinulla nälkä?"

Kapteenin kysymys sai Erenin kiinnittämään huomionsa takaisin mieheen. Levi oli syönyt suurimman osan leivästä, mutta pysäyttänyt kaikki liikkeensä odottaessaan Erenin vastausta. "Jos on, voit kertoa sen minulle suoraan sen sijaan, että tuijotat leipää kuin haaskalintu."

"E-Ei!" Eren huudahti nopeasti. "En tarkoittanut tuijottaa, enkä todellakaan ole nälkäinen."

Hemmetti, toivottavasti tästä ei nyt seuraisi mitään ylimääräistä kohtausta...

Onneksi kapteeni näytti kuitenkin olevan enemmän kiinnostunut vaatimattomasta illallisestaan kuin keskustelun jatkamisesta. Muutaman sekunnin ajan hän tuijotti poikaa kyseenalaistava katse silmissään, mutta jatkoi sitten jäljelle jääneen leipänsä ateriointia.

Hetken Eren mietti, uskaltaisiko hän kysyä kapteenilta niistä asioista, joita oli pohtinut mielessään. Siitä, miksei Levi halunnut luovuttaa tehtäväänsä ja siitä, kenestä Erwin oli hänelle puhunut. Tai ehkä ei jälkimmäisestä, se saattaisi olla jo liian henkilökohtaista.

 _Miten tästä tuli näin hankalaa..._

Lopulta hän tyytyi vain nousemaan istuma-asentoon ja katsomaan hiljaa jalkoihinsa. Levi näytti saaneen illallishetkensä päätökseen ja sivusilmällään poika näki kuinka mies kaivoi selkänojalla riippuvan takkinsa povitaskusta nenäliinan, johon pyyhki kevyesti suupieliään. Sitten hän rutisti paperin nyrkkiinsä ja nosti toisen käsivartensa rennon näköisesti tuolin selkänojalle.

"Sinun pitää kertoa minulle jos tahdot ruokaa, koska emme vielä tiedä kyvystäsi vielä tarpeeksi. En voi ottaa sitä riskiä, että juuri nälkä saa sinut muuttumaan," kapteeni sanoi. "Se olisi kiusallista meille molemmille."

"J-Joo," Eren mutisi vaimealla äänellä. "Sanon kyllä."

Levi katseli häntä arvioivasti ennen kuin nojautui eteenpäin tuolillaan nojaten kyynärpäät reisiinsä. "Selvä. Voitko vielä pahoin?"

"En."

"Onko sinulla jano?"

"Ei."

"Hyvä."

Vähän aikaa sellissä vallitsi jälleen hiljaisuus. Normaalisti tilanne olisi varmaan tuntunut Erenistä kiusalliselta, mutta viimeaikoina tällaisista hetkistä oli tullut miltei tavallinen osa päivää. Kapteeni ei ollut erityisen puhelias, eikä poikaa itseäänkään huvittanut höpötellä joutavuuksia miehelle. Hän oli jo alkanut luottaa kapteeniin, mutta ei silti halunnut koetella tämän ärsyyntymisen rajoja enempää kuin hänen olosuhteiden pakosta täytyi.

Levi istui yhä tuolillaan näyttäen jokseenkin mietteliäältä. Ilmeisesti ilta oli alkanut jo hämärtyä, sillä tyrmän ulko-oven ikkunasta tunkeutuva vähäinenkin valo oli alkanut hiljalleen kadota. Se loi kapteenin kasvoille leveän varjon, joka sai hänet näyttämään entistäkin kyllästyneemmältä. Eren tunsi häkeltyvänsä tuijotuksesta ja käänsi katseensa seinään.

Sellin entisestäänkin pitenevät varjot saivat hänet miettimään edessä olevaa yötä. Kapteeni varmaankin menisi nukkumaan kotiinsa tai yksikköön toisten sotilaiden kanssa ja Eren jäisi luonnollisesti tänne. Nyt kun sotilaspoliisi ei enää vartioinut ovella, hän tosiaankin olisi _yksin._ Poika tunsi olevansa pettynyt itseensä huomatessaan kuinka paljon ajatus siitä häntä ahdisti. Hänhän oli miltei aikuinen! Vain pikkulapset eivät uskaltaneet nukkua öitään itsekseen...

Hän kuuli, kuinka kapteeni nousi mitään sanomatta ylös ja astui sängyn viereen tarttuen rautoihin, jotka pitelivät hänen käsiään paikoillaan. "On jo myöhä. Päästän sinut vielä käymään wc:ssä ja sitten me käymme nukkumaan."

 _Me?_ Eren ihmetteli mielessään katsoessaan kuinka kapteeni avasi tottuneesti toisen kahleen hänen kätensä ympäriltä. Tämä oli pojalle jo vähitellen tutuksi tullut rutiini. Hänet päästettiin asioilleen muutaman kerran päivässä, mutta vain erillisissä käsiraudoissa, joita säilytettiin hänen sänkynsä päädyn takana. Vartija oli aina ensin vapauttanut hänen toisen kätensä laittaakseen rautojen puoliskon paikoilleen ja sitten irrottanut toisenkin, napsauttanut käsiraudat kiinni pojan etupuolelle ja vahtinut, että Eren kulki hiljaa vessaan yrittämättä mitään ylimääräistä. Nyt kun vartiointia hoitanut sotilaspoliisi oli poissa kuvioista, tämän kaiken hoitaisi ilmeisesti kapteeni.

Hän muisti kuinka sotilaspoliisille oli aluksi annettu ohjeeksi vahtia häntä _joka ikinen_ sekunti. "Et päästä häntä yksin edes kuselle," oli joku korkea-arvoisempi tuhahtanut vartijalle, kun Eren oli tuotu selliin. "Pidät häntä silmällä jatkuvasti. Yksikään hänen hengenvetonsa ei jää sinulta huomaamatta."

Pojan onneksi vartija ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan niin tunnollinen ja oli antanut hänen hoitaa wc:ssä asiointinsa yksin samalla, kun seisoi itse oven ulkopuolella.

Mutta entä jos kapteeni ei antaisi…?

Eren tunsi poskiansa kuumottelevan hieman ajatuksen voimasta. Hän kiitti hiljaa mielessään tyrmän hämärää valaistusta, jonka ansioista Levi todennäköisesti ei huomaisi hänen noloa punasteluaan. Eihän se kai iso asia olisi.

Okei, kyllä se olisi. Hän _ei_ halunnut käydä tarpeillaan kapteenin nähden.

Sillä välin Levi availi yhä hänen käsiään piteleviä ketjuja irrottamatta missään vaiheessa otettaan pojasta kokonaan. Kuin hän olisi pelännyt, että Eren ampaisisi tiehensä heti, jos hänestä ei pidettäisi kiinni. Kun mies oli saanut toisen kahleen irti, hän nosti käsiraudat esiin. Ne vaikuttivat kuitenkin juuttuneen ja hetken kapteeni kirosi itsekseen yrittäessään ravistaa niitä auki toisella kädellään. Toisella hän piti yhä kiinni Erenin vapaasta ranteesta. Ote oli luja. Vaikka mies oli suhteellisen pienikokoinen eikä näyttänyt miltään lihaskimpulta ulospäin, oli hän selvästi vahva käsistään.

Lopulta Levi näytti saavan raudat auki ja laittoi ne nopeasti pojan ranteiden ympärille suoristaen sitten selkänsä.

"Nouse ylös."

Eren nosti itsensä vatsalihaksillaan istuma-asentoon ja potkaisi muutamalla jalan liikkeellä peiton päältään. Kivilattia tuntui kylmältä hänen paljaiden jalkojensa alla, mutta hän nousi hiljaa seisomaan ja vilkaisi sitten kapteenia odottaessaan lisäohjeita.

"Mene vesaan."

Eren nyökkäsi kevyesti ja lähti kävelemään wc:tä kohti vilkuillen samalla seurasiko vanhempi mies häntä, mutta onneksi kapteeni näytti jäävän vain seisomaan paikoilleen. Tahaton helpotuksen huokaisu karkasi pojalta hänen astuessaan wc:n viileälle, likaisen harmaalle laattalattialle. Hän ei tiennyt, olisiko pystynyt hoitamaan asioitaan kapteenin edessä. Eren ojensi raudoitetut kätensä ja vetäisi oven kiinni perässään. Lukkoa siinä ei ollut, mutta ei se näissä olosuhteissa ollut tarpeellinenkaan.

Sellin wc oli pieni, hämärä ja likainen. Tyrmässä pidettiin normaalisti vain eristettyjä pahimman luokan rikollisia, joten olosuhteiden ei todellakaan tarvinnut olla luksusta. Lattian ja seinien laatat olivat olleet joskus valkoisia, mutta aika ja lika olivat muuttaneet ne vaalean harmaiksi ja katonrajassa risteili muutamia yksinäisiä hämähäkinverkkoja.

 _Ei ihme, ettei kapteeni halunnut tulla tänne,_ Eren ajatteli itsekseen alkaessaan avata housujaan. Sekään ei ollut aivan helppo tehtävä kädet raudoitettuna.

"Äläkä sitten yritä mitään," hän kuuli kyynisen äänen sanovan oven takaa. "Vaikka en näe sinua, tiedän heti jos teet ylimääräisiä liikkeitä."

"En," hän vastasi lyhyesti hampaidensa välistä. Hitto, miksi kaikki luulivat hänen juonivan jotain? Ihan kuin päällimmäisenä hänen mielessään olisi tässä sellissä pakeneminen tai titaaniksi muuttuminen. Sisimmässään hän arveli kapteeninkin tajuavan sen, mutta ehkä mies vain halusi muistuttaa häntä omasta auktoriteetistaan.

Saatuaan asiansa hoidettua Eren kääntyi pölyisen hanan puoleen ja antoi kylmän veden huuhtoa käsiään vielä hieman normaalia pidempään. Hän ei halunnut saada päivän päätteeksi saarnaa käsihygieniastaan. Suljettuaan hanan hän ei avannut ovea välittömästi, vaan jäi hetkeksi seisomaan paikalleen nousten muutaman kerran varpaidensa varaan ja venytellen käsiään sen verran kuin pystyi. Hän oli jo oppinut, että jokaisesta hetkestä seisaaltaan piti ottaa kaikki irti.

"Mikä siellä kestää?" äkäinen ääni kysyi oven takaa saaden Erenin lopettamaan toimintansa heti.

"Ei mikään... Venyttelin hieman," poika vastasi nopeasti avaten oven ja astuen ulos wc:stä. "Lihakseni vain ovat vähän jumissa." Sitten hän käveli kapteenin ohi takaisin sänkynsä luokse, istui sen reunalle ja odotti, että Levi tulisi laittamaan kahleet takaisin paikoilleen.

"Niinkö," hän kuuli huoltajansa mutisevan. Eren ojensi raudoitettuja käsiään Leviä kohti, mutta mies istuikin hänen viereensä sängyn reunalle, lähemmäksi sen päätyä. Ennen kuin Eren ehti reagoida, hän tunsi kapteenin tarttuvan vahvalla otteella olkapäihinsä ja kääntävän häntä niin, että hänen selkänsä oli miestä vasten.

"M-Mit…?"

Eren tunsi kuinka kädet alkoivat hieroa hänen hartioitaan ensin melko varovaisesti, ja kuinka niiden otteet kovenivat pian kapteenin huomattua, ettei poika valittanut liiallisesta voimankäytöstä.

"Kerro minulle jos tämä tuntuu epämukavalta," rauhallinen ääni käski hänen takanaan.

Ei, se ei tuntunut epämukavalta. Itseasiassa se tuntui jopa oudon hyvältä. Mutta miksi…?

"Ö-Öh… M-Mitä…?"

"Sanoit itse, että lihaksesi ovat jumissa," Levi vastasi yksinkertaisesti. "Koska autoit minua jäämään tehtävääni pitämällä pääsi kiinni komentajan käydessä, en näe ongelmaa auttaa vuorostani sinua."

Eren tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan jälleen. Ehkä oli tosiaan hyvä, ettei hän ollut puuttunut komentajan ja kapteenin väliseen keskusteluun aiemmin tänään. "A-Ai…" hän mutisi vastaukseksi tietämättä oikeastaan mitä vastata. Koko tilanne vain tuli jokseenkin nurkan takaa.

Kapteenin taitavat kädet siirtyivät hiljalleen hartioista Erenin niskaan, juuri siihen kohtaan, missä hänen lihaksensa olivat eniten kipeytyneet sängyltä kurkottelun vuoksi. Kun Levi painoi peukalonsa voimakkaasti tähän tiettyyn pisteeseen, poika hätkähti ja hänen suustaan pääsi epämääräinen inahdus.

"Pahoittelen," hän kuuli kapteenin sanovan hiljaa takanaan ja huomasi, että miehen otteet muuttuivat heti paljon kevyemmiksi. "Sattuiko?"

"E-Ei…" Eren mutisi nopeasti. "Se kohta vain on... vähän arka."

Kapteeni hymähti jotain vastaukseksi ja alkoi sitten hieroa pojan niskaa kevyemmillä, pitkillä käden liikkeillä saaden Erenin silmät liukumaan puoliumpeen. Se tuntui yksinkertaisesti hyvältä, eikä hän enää edes muistanut olla kiusaantunut tilanteesta. Milloinkohan hän oli viimeksi edes saanut tällaisen hieronnan? Hänen täytyi myöntää, että se tuli todella tarpeeseen.

Enää hän ei ollut edes varma, kuinka kauan hieronta oli jatkunut. Hänen ajantajunsa oli hämärtynyt jo jonkin aikaa sitten ja hetkeksi hän unohti missä edes oli. Levi oli muuttanut otteensa jälleen vahvemmiksi, mutta se tuntui vain entistäkin paremmalta hänen lihaskipujensa alkaessa hiljalleen hellittää.

Vau… Kapteeni tosiaan tuntui olevan hyvä kaikessa, mihin ryhtyi…

"Hei, penska."

Eren avasi silmänsä ja vilkaisi nopeasti olkapäänsä yli nähdäkseen miehen väsyneen, ehkä hieman ärsyyntyneen katseen aivan takanaan. "Tämä on todella hankalaa mikäli et pysy hereillä."

"Sori," poika mutisi nojautuen nopeasti kauemmaksi kapteenista. Hän ei ollut huomannut nukahtaneensa.

"Tsk. Ehkä sinun pitäisi jo käydä yöunille," Levi sanoi monotonisella äänellään ja alkoi sitten irrottaa käsirautoja. "Itseasiassa minäkin alan olla jo väsynyt."

Eren katsoi jalkoihinsa kapteenin kahlitessa hänen kätensä takaisin sänkyyn. Yleensä tämä vaihe oli aina se päivän turhauttavin. Juuri kun olit saanut jaloitella, piti käydä takaisin makuuasentoon ja pysyä siinä ties kuinka pitkään. Normaalisti se todella harmitti Ereniä, mutta nyt se tunne ei ollut päällimmäisenä hänen mielessään.

Ehkä hieronta oli ihan normaali ele Survey Corpsien keskuudessa. Jos sotilaat pitkillä matkoillaan muurien ulkopuolella olivat tottuneet kipeytyviin lihaksiin ja niiden hoitamiseen...

Eren haukotteli leveästi seuraten sivusilmällään tummatukkaista miestä, joka keskittynyt katse silmissään laittoi rautoja takaisin pojan ranteiden ympärille.

 _Tai sitten näin vain unta..._

* * *

Kun Levi oli saanut kahleet paikalleen, hän nappasi takkinsa tuolin selkänojalta ja vetäisi sen päälleen.

"Minne sinä menet?" Eren ei voinut olla kysymättä. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti olettanut kapteenin nukkuvan sellissä kanssaan, mutta toisaalta mies oli puhunut, ettei päästäisi poikaa hetkeksikään silmistään.

"Käyn selvittämässä vielä muutaman asian Erwinin kanssa. Palaan mahdollisimman pian," Levi vastasi rauhallisesti asetellen takkinsa kaulusta. "Kukaan muu ei pääse tänne, joten sinun ei tarvitse pelätä." Sitten hän kääntyi poistuakseen.

"Hyvää yötä, penska."

"Okei…" Eren sanoi hiljaa katsoen miehen perään kun tämä avasi sellin oven ja sulki sen perässään häviten sitten porraskäytävään. Kun sen yläpäädyn ovi oli kolahtanut kiinni, selliin laskeutui täydellinen hiljaisuus. Eren katsoi vielä hetken sellin kaltereiden läpi ulkopuolelle, ennen kuin laski päänsä hitaasti takaisin tyynylle.

Vielä pari päivää sitten hän oli kiitollinen näistä hetkistä, joina hän sai olla aivan yksin. Kun kukaan ei seurannut jatkuvasti hänen jokaista liikettään tai kertonut hänelle mitä tehdä. Mutta viimeisimmät tapahtumat olivat saaneet hänen kantansa ehkä hieman muuttumaan. Itseasiassa jonkun, varsinkin kapteenin, läheisyys tuntui yksinäisessä tyrmässä jollain tavalla... lohdulliselta.

Ei, väärä termi. Ei _lohdulliselta._ Hän ei ollut mikään pikkulapsi, joka tarvitsi ympärivuorokautista valvontaa tai jatkuvaa vahtimista, saati kapteenin kaltaisen miehen _lohduttamaan_ itseään tällaisessa tilanteessa. Mutta se Erenin täytyi myöntää, että uusi ympäristö sai hänet edelleen melko hämilleen. Vaikka hän oli ollut sellissä useita päiviä ja alkoi jo tottua rutiineihin, tunsi hän varsinkin iltaisin tarvetta jutella jollekulle. Ihan vain jutella normaaleista asioista, kuten ulkopuolisen maailman tapahtumista.

No, ehkä se oli täysin normaali tarve kenelle tahansa ihmiselle. Ja onneksi Levi pysytteli pääosin Erenin luona, jolloin hän myös pystyi tekemään niin.

Huokaisten Eren antoi silmiensä sulkeutua. Hän tunsi itsensä jokseenkin uupuneeksi ja kapteenin antama hieronta oli vain edesauttanut asiaa. Ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan hänen lihaksiaan ei kolottanut, eikä hänen mielessään risteillyt tavallista enempää muitakaan huolenaiheita. Kapteenihan oli sanonut palaavansa pian takaisin.

 _Levi tulee kohta takaisin..._

Tämä viimeisenä ajatuksenaan Eren lopulta rentoutui päästäen mielensä vapaalle tuuliajolle.

* * *

Yhtäkkiä jostain kauempaa kuului kova pamaus. Ääni oli niin voimakas, ettei Eren epäillyt hetkeäkään näkevänsä unta. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka pitkään oli ehtinyt nukkua, mutta hänen silmänsä rävähtivät välittömästi auki ja vaistomaisesti hän yritti nousta sängyllään istumaan, vaikka kahleet tekivätkin siitä käytännössä mahdotonta.

 _Mitä helvettiä?_

Muutaman voimakkaan kolahduksen äänet kaikuivat hämärässä sellissä, jota valaisivat vain ulkopuolen seinille ripustetut soihdut. Niiden valaisemaan seinään ilmestyi suuri, utuinen varjo ja Eren tunsi sykkeensä kiihtyvän katsoessaan, kuinka se laajeni laajenemistaan. Varjon epäsymmetriset reunat heijastuivat voimakkaina likaiseen tiiliseinään ja paljastivat sen tulevan vähintään kahdesta eri ihmisestä.

 _Joku_ tai _jotkut_ liikkuivat porraskäytävässä.

"Kuka siellä?" Eren karjaisi yrittäen saada äänensä kuulostamaan vakuuttavalta, mutta epäonnistui surkeasti. Ääni kaikui voimakkaana sellissä saaden seinään heijastuneet varjot hetkeksi jähmettymään niille sijoilleen. Erenin sydän hakkasi hänen odottaessaan vastausta, jota ei kuitenkaan koskaan tullut. Sen sijaan hän kuuli laahaavaa, lähestyvää ääntä käytävältä samalla, kun seinään heijastui useita varjoja lisää saaden pojan yrittämään vielä kerran riuhtaista kätensä vapaaksi kahleista.

Jos hän ei pian pääsisi irti...

Porraskäytävän äänien seasta alkoi erottua vaimeaa muminaa. Kuin joku olisi yrittänyt huutaa suu tukittuna. Eren kurkotti nähdäkseen paremmin käytävän suulle ja puri hampaansa yhteen täristen kauttaaltaan.

 _Ei nyt...! Ei nyt, kun Levi ei ole vielä palannut!  
_

Juuri kun Eren oli huutamassa uudelleen, hän huomasi tutun hahmon putoavan rappusista käytävän alapäähän aivan sellin oven eteen. Pienikokoisen miehen kädet oli sidottu selän taakse ja hänen suunsa oli teipattu tiiviisti kiinni, eikä hän liikkunut. Vaikka miehen hiukset olivat mutaiset, vaatteet veren tahrimat ja kasvot ruhjeilla, ei hänen henkilöllisyydestään ollut epäilystäkään.

"Kapteeni!" Eren karjaisi hätääntyneesti kiskaisten kahleitaan yrittäessään nousta istumaan. "Mitä helvettiä? Kapteeni! Kapteeni Levi!"


	8. AN

**A/N:**

Luzi täällä moi!

Attack on Erenistä tulleen positiivisen palautteen yllättämänä ajattelin informoida tähän väliin seuraajiani pikkuisen. Ficcini eivät tosiaan ole edenneet pariin kuukauteen ihan siitä syystä, että olen ollut kevään melko kiireinen.

Toisaalta nimenomaan Attack on Titanin harkitsin poistavani kokonaan, koska jälkikäteen sitä lukiessani huomasin olevani tyytymätön omaan kirjoittamiseeni. En tiedä mikä mättää, mutta jokin siinä vain pistää omaan silmääni ja pahasti. Yritin korjailla asiaa reworkkimalla muutamia chaptereita hieman ja katsotaan nyt vaikuttiko mitenkään. :D Mutta koska kommentteja/viestejä tosiaan on tullut paljon, päätin olla poistamassa ficciä ainakin toistaiseksi ja korjailla sitä paremmaksi pikkuhiljaa.

Juuri nyt Kavionjälkiä-tarinani kirjoitusasu kuitenkin miellyttää itseäni sen verran enemmän, että saatan työntää sen jatkamisen tämän edelle.

Btw, pahoittelut kaikille jotka huomasivat uuden osan ja luulivat minun kirjoittaneen seuraavan chapterin. :d

Kiitos kaikille seuraajille ja kommentoijille, ilman teitä en edes harkitsisi Attack on Erenin jatko-osia! Nyt ne kuitenkin ovat jo melko tarkasti mielssäni ja pyrin julkaisemaan niitä heti kuin ehdin! c:

 _~Luzi_

 _Ps. PIILOMAINONTAA: Uusin yksiosainen LevixEren-ficcini "Kuume" luettavissa Attack on Erenin seuraavia osia odotellessa._


	9. Kuohuva veri

**A/N:** Yo! Pitkästä aikaa. :D Vielä hetken harkittuani päädyin siis lopulta jatkamaan Attack on Ereniä (ja korjaamaan vanhoja chaptereita), joten tässä se on; jatko-osa! Jee!

Chapterista tuli vähän lyhyt syystä että halusin julkaista sen nopeasti kun odottajiakin näyttäisi olleen useita. Tämän takia siis jätin pätkän tähän osaan suunnittelemaani tekstiä vasta seuraavaan. Saanpahan jotain aikaiseksi joskus.

Kiitos vielä kaikille kommentoijille, seuraajille yms! Ilman teitä en jaksaisi kirjoittaa yhtään mitään.

/Niin joo ja sellainen huomautus vielä, että kun tänne aina ilmestyy uusi osa, suosittelen lukemaan sen vasta esim. seuraavana päivänä. :D Tämä ihan vain siksi, että kirjoitan osat yleensä öisin (koska ajanpuute päivisin) enkä aina jaksa oikolukea niitä kovinkaan huolellisesti ennen kuin vasta aamupäivällä. Tästä syystä tekstissä saattaa heti julkaisun jälkeen olla joitain tyhmiä kielioppivirheitä yms, jotka korjaan sitten seuraavina päivinä kun jaksan oikolukaista vähän huolellisemmin. Plz don't hate me.

...

Jatkuu!

* * *

Osa 8: Kuohuva veri

Ainoa Erenin huutoon vastaava ääni oli likaisissa kiviseinissä kaikuva kolina, joka kantautui hänen käsiään pitelevistä ketjuista metallin osuessa metalliin. Ääni tuntui olevan niin voimakas, että se olisi saattanut kuulua vaikka maan pinnalle asti. Ehkä joku olisi voinut kuulla sen ja rientää apuun. Juuri nyt Eren oli kuitenkin liian hätääntyneessä mielentilassa sitä ajatellakseen; hän riuhtoi itsepintaisesti ranteitaan vapaaksi, vaikka ketjut olivat jo hiertäneet ikävän näköisiä jälkiä hänen vaaleaan ihoonsa.

Eivätkä ne selvästikään olleet antamassa periksi.

"Kapteeni! Kapteeni Levi!" Erenin huuto kiiri voimakkaana hänen omiin korviinsa, eikä hän ollut tunnistaa ääntä omakseen. Se kuulosti vieraalta; niin epätoivoiselta ja kauhistuneelta, ettei Eren ollut varma, oliko koskaan kuullut omaa ääntään sellaisena. Edes silloin, kun titaanit hyökkäsivät Shinganshinaan ensimmäistä kertaa päivänä, jona hän menetti äitinsä.

Päivänä, jona hän päätti, ettei yksikään ihminen enää kuolisi hänen vuokseen…

Levin elottoman näköinen ruumis ei liikkunut, eikä kapteeni näyttänyt vastaavan huutoihin. Hänen kasvonsa olivat painuneet osittain kylmää kivilattiaa vasten miehen maatessa vatsallaan, ja hänen hiustensa takaa Eren saattoi nähdä ohuen verivanan valuvan kapteenin suusta maahan.

Levi tarvitsi apua ja nopeasti.

 _Helvetti!_

Puoliääneen kiroten Eren yritti tunnustella kahleitaan siltä varalta, että niissä olisi jonkinlainen mekanismi jolla ne saisi tarvittaessa nopeasti auki. Hän oli nähnyt vastaavia sotilaspoliisien käyttämissä käsiraudoissa. Mutta vaikka Erenin tärisevät kädet haparoivat raudat kauttaaltaan läpi, ei hän löytänyt minkäänlaista keinoa niiden avaamiseen. Epätoivon alkaessa hiipiä pojan mieleen hän harkitsi hetken titaaniksi muuttumistakin, mutta hylkäsi ajatuksen heti. Ensinnäkään hän ei ollut varma miten se tapahtui, eikä toiseksikaan tiennyt pystyisikö kontrolloimaan itseään kyseisessä muodossa. Kaikkein vähiten hän halusi aiheuttaa kapteenille lisäharmia romahduttamalla koko sellin tämän niskaan.

"Helvetti… Kapteeni!" Eren yritti vielä kerran äänensä alkaessa muuttua itkunsekaiseksi karjumiseksi.

Tähänkö kaikki päättyisi?

"Eren!"

Puolikkaan sekunnin ajan Eren ehti olla varma siitä, että se hetki olisi hänen viimeisensä. Sellikäytävään oli juuri syöksynyt kolmas henkilö, joka huusi hänen nimeään. Joku, joka halusi varmasti tappaa hänet ja saisi siihen myös mahdollisuudet nyt, kun kapteeni oli poissa pelistä. Viha ja epätoivo antoivat hänelle yllättävän paljon lisävoimia ja poika jaksoi vielä kerran nostaa yläruumistaan sängystä nähdäkseen tulijan kaltereiden läpi.

Jos se uskaltaisikin koskea kapteeniin…!

"Eren!" Tuttu ääni sai hänet jähmettymään niille sijoilleen. "Mitä hittoa täällä tapahtuu?"

"Hanji!" poika huudahti tempoen käsiään vapaaksi. "K-Kapteeni on…! Hän… Auta häntä! Hanji!"

Eren ei nähnyt naista käytävällä, mutta kuuli kiihtyvän hengityksen lähestyvän tulijan juostessa loput portaat alas. Pian tuttu siluetti heijastui sellin peräseinään Hanjin syöksähtäessä suoraan maassa makaavan miehen luokse.

"Levi? Levi! Mitä vit…?"

"Hei!" Eren huusi sängystään yrittäen saada ryhmänjohtajan huomion vielä hetkeksi itseensä. "Pyydän, Hanji! Päästä minut irti!"

"Mitä hänelle on tapahtunut?"

"E-En minä tiedä! Ne… N-Ne heittivät hänet alas portaista ja… Helvetti…" Eren joutui hetkeksi kääntämään katseensa seinään estääkseen itseään itkemästä kuin pahainen kakara. "Sitten ne v-vain häipyivät. En oikeasti tiedä. Päästä minut irti, ole niin kiltti!"

Hanji ei näyttänyt reagoivan pyyntöön. Sen sijaan hän tarttui vahvalla otteella kapteenin takkiin ja käänsi miehen siitä kiskaisemalla kylkiasentoon, jonka jälkeen repäisi teipin miehen suun edestä. Sitten hän nousi hitaasti takaisin seisomaan.

"Hän on elossa, mutta saanut melko pahoja osumia. Siirretään hänet sinne." Tämän sanottuaan Hanji avasi sellin oven ja käveli tahdikkaasti suoraan Erenin sängyn vierelle. Sitten hän nojautui pojan ylle tutkiskellen hänen kasvojaan tummanruskeilla silmillään. Yleensä niissä silmissä paistoivat lapsekas riemu ja uteliaisuus, mutta nyt niiden katse oli lähinnä harkitsevainen ja varovainen. Kuin nainen olisi puntaroinut sitä, olivatko asiat todella niin kuin poika oli kertonut.

Ja se katse sai Erenin olon jokseenkin epämukavaksi.

"Päästän sinut irti vain siksi, että tarvitsen apuasi. Koska tämän takana saattaa olla kuka tahansa, en uskalla viedä Leviä julkiseen sairaalaan maan pinnalle, joten siirrämme hänet sinun sänkyysi," tummahiuksinen nainen sanoi harvinaisen pohdiskelevalla, matalalla äänellä. "Olet nyt minun vastuullani. Isot kihot varmaankin hakkaavat minut myöhemmin jos saavat tietää tästä, mutta aion pitää sinua tarkasti silmällä. Jos muutut titaaniksi, joudun tappamaan sinut." Eren hätkähti aavistuksen, mutta kurtisti sitten kulmansa pitäen katseensa päättäväisesti ryhmänjohtajassa.

"Tiedän sen." Sitten hän piti pienen tauon hengittääkseen kerran sisään. "Päästä minut nyt irti."

Tällaiseen ei ollut aikaa juuri nyt ja Hanjikin näytti tietävän sen. Hän loi Ereniin vielä yhden poikkeuksellisen kylmäävän – lähes Levin veroisen – mulkaisun, tarttui kahleisiin ja vetäisi ne sitten nopeasti auki. Eren ei ehtinyt jäädä edes hieromaan särkeviä ranteitaan, vaan hyppäsi suoraan lattialle ja juoksi käytävällä makaavan kapteenin luokse.

"Kapteeni…" hän kuiskasi puoliääneen laskeutuessaan polvilleen huoltajansa viereen. Pienikokoinen rintakehä nousi ja laski rauhallisesti miehen hengittäessä suunsa kautta. Hänen kätensä olivat ruhjeilla ja niiden rystysten iho oli kärsinyt pahasti, ja hänen kaulassaan näkyi epämääräisiä punaisia jälkiä, mahdollisesti kuristamisesta. Veri oli tahrinut hänen valkoisen aluspaitansa sekä housut, ja sotkenut myös miehen huolitellun tukan.

"Yritetään saada hänet sängylle. Lattia on kylmä," Hanji sanoi lyhyesti ja tarttui kapteenin hartioihin kääntäen miehen selälleen. "Voisitko käydä siirtämässä ketjut pois sängystäsi?"

Hetkeen Erenin aivot eivät täysin rekisteröineet mitä nainen oli sanonut, mutta sitten hän nousi kömpelösti ylös lattialta suunnaten takaisin selliinsä. Hän tarttui painaviin rautoihin ja pudotti ne sängyn toiselle puolelle välittämättä sen kummemmin siitä, mihin ne laskeutuivat. Sitten hän oli aikeissa palata kapteenin ja ryhmänjohtajan luokse auttamaan, mutta näkikin Hanjin jo kantavan miestä kohti sänkyä.

Eren ei ollut koskaan nähnyt – tai edes kuvitellut – Leviä niin avuttoman näköisenä; miehen pää roikkui ryhmänjohtajan olkapäätä vasten, ja hänen jalkansa näyttivät veltoilta saappaiden pudotessa niistä kun Hanji harppasi kynnyksen yli. Eren siirtyi vaistomaisesti sivuun antaen naiselle tilaa laskea Levi sängyn likaisen valkoisille lakanoille.

 _Kapteeni saa varmaan kohtauksen kunhan herää…_

"No niin," Hanji huokaisi ilmeisen helpottuneena kuulostaen jo enemmän itseltään. "Hitto miten paljon sinä painat, Levi," hän mutisi vilkaisten sitten Ereniin. "Tuleeko vessan hanasta puhdasta vettä?"

"Öö… Joo, luulisin."

"Onko täällä minkäänlaisia astioita?"

"Ei."

"Entä pyyhkeitä?"

"Ei."

"Sidetarpeita?"

"Ei."

Hanji mumisi itsekseen jotain ja risti huokaisten kätensä rinnuksilleen. "Miehet. Eivät osaa tehdä sitten minkäänlaisia varasuunnitelmia... Jokaisessa sellissäkin pitäisi aina olla vähintäänkin ensiapulaukku."

Eren ei oikein tiennyt mitä vastata kommenttiin, joten hän pysyi hiljaa vilkuillen yhä huolestuneesti kapteenia.

"Autatko minua irrottamaan nuo köydet?" Hanji kysyi sitten nyökäten kohti miestä. "Solmut näyttävät todella tiukilta."

"Mm… Aa, siis joo…" Eren mutisi yrittäen koota ajatuksensa naisen tarttuessa Levin nilkkojen ympärille kierrettyyn paksuun, rispaantuneeseen köyteen. Hän tuijotti tyhjä katse silmissään kun ryhmänjohtaja taisteli vaimeasti kiroten solmujen kanssa, kunnes lopulta luovutti ja kiskaisi vyöltään puukon katkaisten kaikki narut kerralla.

"Seuraavaksi kädet. Voisitko… Eren?"

Poika havahtui nostaen vihreiden silmiensä katseen takaisin naiseen.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Joo," Eren vastasi yrittäen saada äänensä vakuuttavaksi. Todellisuudessa hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat pahasti eikä hän tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän ei voinut olla syyttämättä itseään kapteenin tämän hetkisestä tilanteesta. Hänen täytyi todella ihmetellä sitä, miten Hanji suhtautui häneen näinkin luottavaisesti tällaisella hetkellä.

Hetken ryhmänjohtaja näytti epäileväiseltä, mutta ei kuitenkaan kommentoinut Erenin vastausta mitenkään. "Nostatko häntä vähän,"nainen pyysi analysoimatta häntä sen tarkemmin. Eren vilkaisi hermostuneesti kapteeniin ennen kuin istui sängyn reunalle kietoen kätensä miehen ympärille. Hanji oli ollut oikeassa; niin pienikokoiseksi ihmiseksi Levi todella oli painava. Poika nielaisi refleksimäisesti kapteenin pään retkahtaessa hänen olkapäätään vasten, kun Hanji alkoi jokseenkin kovakouraisesti repiä köysiä miehen ranteiden ympäriltä. Jokin outo ja äkillinen tunne aiheutti hänelle hetkeksi selittämättömän mielihalun rutistaa kapteenin itseään vasten, mutta Eren ravisti ajatuksen nopeasti pois mielestään ja keskittyi katsomaan Hanjin työskentelyä pidellen samalla kapteenin yläruumista pystyasennossa. Puolihuomaamattaan hän kuitenkin puristi miestä otteessaan aavistuksen tiukemmin kuin oli tarpeen.

Kun Hanji sai köydet irti, Eren laski miehen liioitellun varovasti takaisin sängylle ja huokaisi mielessään helpotuksesta. Hän todella toivoi kapteenin heräävän pian, mutta jos Levi olisi tehnyt sen äskettäin, tilanne olisi voinut muuttua jokseenkin kiusalliseksi.

Tai sitten vaaralliseksi… Eren hengitti syvään ulos nenänsä kautta ja nosti katseensa sellin kattoon. Vielä viikko sitten hän ei olisi uskonut _kaipaavansa_ jonain päivänä kapteenin komentelua.

Hanji pyöri yhä miehen ympärillä mumisten välillä jotain itsekseen. Välillä hän seisahtui hetkeksi paikalleen miettimään jotain ja korjailemaan mustasankaisia silmälasejaan. "Hitto vie," hän huokaisi lopulta pyyhkäisten kädellään hiuksiaan. "Sidottavia haavoja on niin paljon, etten tiedä mistä aloittaisin. Tarvitsemme ensiapulaukun ja kunnollisia liinoja." Eren hymähti jotain vastaukseksi vaikka puolet naisen lauseesta menikin ohi hänen korviensa. "Käyn hakemassa jotain maan pinnalta," Hanji sanoi yhtäkkiä korjaten silmälasiensa asentoa ja lähti kävelemään ulos sellistä sen kummemmin selittelemättä.

Viimein myös Eren heräsi horteestaan.

"Odota!" poika huudahti hätääntyneenä toivoen kuulleensa väärin. "E-Entä kapteeni? Tai… Tai ne, jotka tänne hyökkäsivät?"

"Lähistöllä on muutama sotilaspoliisi, jotka tunnen henkilökohtaisesti. Käsken heidän vilkuilla samalla tätäkin ovea, enkä ole kauaa poissa. Pärjäätte kyllä muutaman minuutin," nainen vastasi liioitellun huolettomasti nousten jo ylös käytävän portaita.

"H-Hanji!"

Eren tunsi pelon kalvavan sisällään ryhmänjohtajan sanoista huolimatta. Hanji oli ansainnut tehtävänsä ryhmänjohtajana tietämällä mitä teki, mutta joskus pojan täytyi ihmetellä naisen kykyä selviytyä ja pitää ryhmänsä hengissä samalla, kun hän ajoittain onnistui vaikuttamaan hyvinkin huolettomalta ja epäloogiselta. Vastahan hän oli epäillyt Erenin muuttuvan titaaniksi, mutta nyt ryhmänjohtaja oli jo jättämässä häntä yksin selliin eikä selvästikään aikonut edes kiinnittää häntä takaisin sängynpäätyyn.

Joskus hän ei vain ymmärtänyt tuon naisen ajatuksia laisinkaan.

"M-Mutta mitä teen kapteenille?" poika huusi epäuskoisena ryhmänjohtajan perään.

"Hänellä ei ole akuuttia hätää eikä suuria verenvuotoja. Vahdi hänen hengitystään ja yritä saada päällystakki pois, mikäli kykenet."

Eren vilkaisi ensin epäuskoisesti portaiden alapäässä seisovaa Hanjia, sitten sängyssä makaavaa kapteenia, sitten taas Hanjia. Nainen virnisti olkansa yli.

"Lisäksi sinun on parasta toivoa, ettei hän herää ennen kuin saamme lakanat vaihdettua puhtaisiin."

* * *

Eren katsoi hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan ryhmänjohtajan perään.

Hanji oli tosiaan poistunut ja jättänyt hänet, täysin arvaamattomaksi luonnehditun ihmistitaanin, yksin ihmiskunnan toivona pidetyn sotilaan kanssa. Lisäksi tämä sotilas makasi sängyssä taju kankaalla täysin puolustuskyvyttömässä tilassa, eikä miehen vahingoittaminen olisi ollut hankalaa ihmismuodossakaan.

Tai sitten Hanji vain testasi häntä. Ehkä hän uskotteli poistuvansa, mutta seurasi oikeasti jostain tiilien raosta mitä Eren tekisi jäädessään kahden Levin kanssa. Ajatus sai pojan jokseenkin hermostuneeksi, joten hän karisti sen nopeasti mielestään kääntyen takaisin kapteenin puoleen.

Haavaumat ja mustelmat peittivät miehen kalpeaa ihoa ja hänen hikinen, verinen tukkansa oli liimaantunut kiinni hänen ihoonsa. Ennen kuin Eren ehti ajatella tarkemmin mitä teki, hän pyyhkäisi varovasti kädellään hiukset sivuun vanhemman miehen kasvoilta. Niin ruhjeilla kun Levi olikin, näytti hän levolliselta maatessaan sängyllä silmät kiinni ja huulet aavistuksen raollaan.

Eren huokaisi raskaasti istuen sängyn reunalle, jolloin se notkahti hieman ja narahti vaimeasti. Hetkeksi Eren jähmettyi paikalleen ja lopetti hengittämisen katsoessaan heräisikö kapteeni, mutta mies ei avannut silmiään tai reagoinut muutenkaan pojan tunkeiluun.

 _Minä selvitän kuka tämän teki,_ Eren lupasi hiljaa mielessään antaessaan katseensa pyyhkäistä kapteenin ylitse. _Selvitän kuka on tämän takana ja varmistan omakätisesti, että hän joutuu sotilasoikeuden eteen._

Hän ei ollut aivan varma miten pystyisi toteuttamaan lupauksensa käytännössä, mikäli joutuisi virumaan sellissä vielä kauankin, mutta juuri nyt se ei tuntunut voivan estää häntä. Mielessään hän vannoi laittavansa tekijät vastuuseen vielä jonain päivänä.

"Minä löydän hänet," poika mutisi puoliääneen ennen kuin nousi ylös sängyltä ja otti muutaman askeleen poispäin.

"Hmh."

Äkillinen hymähdys sai Erenin sydämen miltei pysähtymään ja hän kääntyi salamana ympäri. Se kuulosti aivan kapteenilta.

Mutta kun poika katsoi Leviä tarkemmin, näyttivät miehen kasvot kuitenkin edelleen yhtä levollisilta. Hänen huulensa olivat sulkeutuneet ja hengitys ehkä nopeutunut _aavistuksen_ , mutta hän ei selvästikään ollut vieläkään herännyt. Eren kohautti ääneti hartioitaan ja asteli takaisin sellin ovelle nojaten kaltereihin nähdäkseen paremmin milloin Hanji palaisi takaisin.

 _Joko tämä on edennyt niin pitkälle, että alan kuulla omiani?  
_


End file.
